Just close your eyes
by ravencherries
Summary: "...P-Please father..." As I pleaded he chuckled sinisterly. He fisted my hair together and pulled me up so that my face and his were looking directly at eachother. "P-P-Please." I pleaded once again, but it once again failed. Like always. ItaSaku AU
1. Chapter 1

I was huffing and panting as I ran down the street. My ragged breathing turned into puffs of smoke in front of my face, obstructing my view slightly. The moonlight was shining down on me making everything clear. My tears fell off with a small glare, and my wounds were glistening with the fresh blood oozing out. My feet were getting pierced by the rocky street, which I ran down. My white dress was dirtied, ripped on and teared and it was stained slightly with my own blood. I was being chased. I never felt so trapped before. I was being chased by my own father.

"Sakura Haruno! Get back here this instant!" His deep and slurred voice rung out at me with deep vibrations of anger. A small whimper escaped my throat as I paced my speed. I had no idea where I was going. My little legs were about to give out, but...If I stopped he would kill me. "Sakura!" I turned a corner and saw an open dumpster. I turned back slightly to see my once-beloved father holding his pocket knife. I shrieked quietly and had no choice but to hide in the dumpster. "Blossom! Daddy just wants to see you, sweetie!" My whole body shuddered at my old, forgotten nickname.

There was a time when my father loved me and never. _Never. _Attempted to hurt me. He nicknamed me blossom due to my pink hair and my name. Oh how I adored that name, every time he called me that I giggled and smiled until he smiled back with equal happiness. All this stopped when mother died. I...I never knew what happened. All I remember is that father blamed it on me. The day I found out at school, I was driven home to my sobbing and broken father. I walked towards him ,unknowing to his next action. He slapped me and I was too surprised to ask...'_why?' _I lied on the floor looking at him as he looked down with the most angered expression I've ever seen. He started yelling "_This is because of you!", "You were a mistake waiting to happen!", "I can't even call you my daughter!"_

As I hid in the horrid-smelling dumpster, I felt as if my tears wouldn't stop. They kept sprinkling down my bruised face, they never stopped. I was choking on my suppressed sobs and whimpers. I couldn't make a noise, he would hear it and he would find me. I covered my mouth and bit onto my lip painfully.

"...Sakura? Baby, you there? Daddy wont hurt you..." His voice lingered through out the ally. Did I really run all the way down here? As far as I remembered I lived in a normal neighborhood my whole life, and I've never seen a dumpster in sight or such an ally like this. "...Saaaakura?" I shuddered once again. I just wanted...die. My mind and body couldn't handle him anymore. I survived with him for six years. Six years since mother's death. I was twelve years old now.

"Blossom. Please come out, we were just playing tag! You know...Like with your mother...The good ol' times!" My tear-stained eyes were shut as I tried to think of good times, and to forget about what was occurring and _what was about to occur_.

I remembered me and mother playing dressup...Having a tea party with her and my stuffed dolls and I served them with imaginary tea...I remembered mother. I didn't have any friends to think of. No one ever tried to befriend me or they just didn't like me. I lost them all when I moved schools. Its been six years since I seen them. They probably have forgotten about me, Sakura Haruno.

My thoughts were broken when I felt an intense and threatening presence behind me. I slowly turned around and met matching emerald orbs staring at me from above. "...Found you blossom." My mouth fell and I shrieked loudly and shrilly, hoping a saviour would come and take me away from this...demon. I kept screaming and screaming, until my throat grew tight and my shrieks turned hoarse. He snatched both arms forcefully. "What have I told you about running away, Blossom?!"

I had to defend myself somehow. Out of my own will I scratched him with my short nails. It worked. He let go as he cupped his abused cheek. I froze in fear as he glared at me. "You...You little wretch!" I screamed once again and stood up out of dumpster. As I made to the edge, I positioned myself to run. Run far from him. I threw my left leg over, but my eyes widened when my right leg was held back. I screamed once again when I heard a small snap in my lower area. He was gripping onto my leg as I dangled over the green waste bin. My tears were slowly making a puddle beneath me as I sobbed. He caught me.

"You...You are going to pay for this, you little bitch!" He pulled me and myself out of the dumpster. He threw me to the pavement and towered over me dangerously. It was my chance to run, so I pushed myself up with my small hands. My hopes were destroyed when my right leg snapped once again when I added pressure to it. I shrieked out in pain and fell back to the stoney pavement, helplessly. I looked up at him and saw him lowering himself down with a knife also following in suit.

"...P-Please father..." As I pleaded he chuckled sinisterly. He fisted my hair together and pulled me up so that my face and his were looking directly at each other. "P-P-Please." I pleaded once again, but it once again failed. Like always.

He brought the knife over his head. He was positioned to stab me. "It's just a punishment, Blossom. Calm the fuck down." The whole world stopped when I felt harsh and piercing pain in my chest. He stabbed me. The pain was increasing in waves as I felt blood pudding in my mouth. This was it. I was done for. He positioned the knife behind him like before and was ready to repeat his earlier action.

_Boom._

It was all over, as blackness covered my sight and my whole world.

* * *

Man...I was seriously tearing up while writing this...Please excuse this dark story :(

**_****BUT!_! Theres a chapter 2 upcoming! Just wait and see what happens!******

Reviews fuel my writing! Also they are greatly appreciated! :)


	2. Chapter 2

...

...

I was blinded by the blackness. I was glad for this to be finally over. I was excited to see my loving mother. Finally. I was excited to be in paradise. My eyes were heavily shut together as I waited for the light to appear before me and to drag me into this paradise.

My hopes were crushed when my heavy eyes cracked open slightly. My heart was heavy, but I didnt feel it due to the numbness coarsing throughout my entire body. I felt nothing, besides the increasing pressure in my chest. I tried to move my hand onto my pressured chest, but it wouldn't budge. Not even the slightest. I felt myself tearing up. My vision was already blurred enough.

"...Hey shes awake!" My body shuddered when I heard the voice. Was it my father? Please for the love of God...

"Get the paramedics! Quickly!" I was so relieved to found out the voice sounded nothing like his, but it was quite stern and deep. I tried to open my eyes wider, but my body wouldn't allow it. All I saw was a blurred vision of a man close to me and others scrambling behind him. I had no idea what the hell was going on.

My heart skipped a beat when I felt at least four pairs of hands on my numb body. I wanted to scream at them. Tell them to get off. But the shrieks were caught in my throat, and I was choking on them. I felt a warm tear trickle down my bruised face. I tried to move once again to shoo of these people. I didn't care if they were helping me. I wanted them off.

"Her breathings labored, sir. We'll take her down now." I heard a soft, but shrill voice just inches away from her. Oh how I wanted to run away right now. I felt my body come off the cold ground that I've weirdly gotten use to. My eyes were about to close but a voice stopped her.

"Please stay with us! Keep your eyes open." For some reason I complied and harshly kept my eyes open. For some reason I wanted to leave and go with mother...But this weird feeling made me want to stay here. I couldn't explain it. I didn't remember anything after that. All I could remember was that these people yelling in my ear to stay awake, feeling the rocking underneath me and seeing the blurred figures of people looking at me and scrambling in the backs.

It was all like that for a while until everything suddenly stopped. My eyes finally widened and I realized I was in an ambulance truck with medics all around me. I was relieved to be awake finally, but suddenly I tasted blood inside my mouth. I didn't think much of it, as so much was already going on. But that suddenly changed when It spilled out onto the side of my face I panicked. I sat up and coughed some of that crimson liquid onto my lap. It just kept coming and I kept asking myself 'Whats going on?!' The medics rushed to my side and pushed me back down. But once they touched me again, I lost it. My voice returned to me as I shrieked at them to get away. But occasionally my blood made me choke.

Suddenly I felt a deep pinch on my upper arm. I turned to the source of sudden feeling and saw a needle injected into me. I was about to protest when I coughed out more blood onto my hands and lap. Once again the darkness was obscuring my vision. I fell back onto the flat surface, with a soft thud and my eyes shut instantly. I heard the voices slowly quieting and I felt as if I was finally leaving now.

I was finally at peace. I saw the white light going towards me and I was ready to leave. I had nothing anyways. All I wanted was my mother.

...

...

* * *

_"Momma!" I yelled at said women with a huge smile planted on face. Her face lit up with happiness as she embraced me with a smile. "Wanna play?" I said hoping for a yes. She let me go and patted my head softly before her smile grew wider. I took that as a yes. Right when her mouth opened to answer I grabbed her slender hand, I pulled her with me towards my small room. "Whatdaya wanna play, momma?" _

_Her perfectly manicured nail tapped on her chin. "I don't know Sakura. What do you wanna play?" Her silver eyes looked towards my toy chest, probably giving me a hint. My own emerald eyes caught that and they sparkled brilliantly with an idea._

_"Lets play house! You can be the daddy." She raised an eyebrow. I kept in silent giggles._

_"...But Sakura..." She let a laugh out. "Oh, Alright let's go." I ran to my chest and pulled out a plush, pink bunny and held it to my chest lovingly. _

_"This is my baby, Sachiko. So you're the dad 'lright?" She simply nodded and sat down next to me, so that my face and hers were at equal level. "Now Mom- Daddy, go and make breakfeast please." Mother giggled and nodded._

_"Good manners Sakura." I smiled with accomplishment from the praise. I was always bothered to use my manners such as Thank you, Please, Have a good day, etc. I was getting the hang of frequently using them now, and I liked the praise she got from the nice language. My thoughts were cut off when she handed me a plastic cup. _

_"Thank you daddy." I smiled with slight pride and turned around to retrieve something. Turning around I hand mother a tie. "Here ya go! Time for work!" She grabbed it softly and was about to clip it on when we both heard the front door slam shut. Forcefully slammed. I jumped slightly to the loud noise. "Daddys home?" A grin graced my face as I put Sachiko down with care onto my bed. As I started to run, my mother placed an arm on my shoulder. I turned with a puzzled look._

_"No sweetie. I need to talk to daddy first." I looked down and played with my red shirt._

_"Alright momma..." She patted my head as she stood up and went to meet my father. I was in my room for a while and soon I fell asleep on my small bed._

_..._

_"Sweetie? Sakura get up please." My eyes cracked open to the dimly lighted figure of my mother. Her pink hair glistened paley under the light. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes as I looked at her._

_"What is it momma?" She never woke me up so late. She always let me sleep. Something was wrong. She looked down with a long, hard gaze before replying._

_"Honey...I want you to know that I-" My eyes widened when I saw her choke on a...sob? I didn't what was wrong with her. I almost panicked when I saw her eyes glisten with tears. "Sakura I want you to know I love you. I love you with all my heart." She suddenly embraced me into the tightest and most loving hug I've ever felt. _

_"...Momma..?"_

_I was responded with quiet sobs into my messy, short hair and could feel her tears. I returned the hug with my own. She would mutter 'I love you Sakura... I love you.' Finally the embrace loosened and she looked at me before saying. "Mommy will see you later, Alright? I love you, remember that okay?" I nodded._

_"I know momma, I love you too!" I grinned and she once again patted my head, It was her signature thing for me. She smiled back and left the door. I heard her quiet shuffling to the front door. The door shut softly, unlike when father did it._

_That was my last memory of her._

_..._

...

My eyes were still exposed in the darkness. Am I here? I wasnt sure what to expect, but when I did I wasnt sure what to feel.

My eyes met white, just white. But then the lighting adjusted and I realized I was staring into a white ceiling. I was alive. My body had feeling, but barely. I raised my hand slowly and clenched it softly. My head turned over to see an open window. The breeze was hitting my face pleasantly. The sun warmed me to my core. I gripped onto the white sheets under me and their soft texture also comforted me. Everything around me was weirdly comforting me. The sway of curtains made me feel at a silent peace as I watched the wind play with it. I looked at my pale hand and saw my wounds were gone from last night. They were already gone? Weird. I looked at my other arm and saw it was in perfect condition too.

I touched and tested every part of my body to see if I was fine. My legs, stomach, everywhere was in top-notch condition. That was until I made it to my chest. I lowered my white-hospital garment to reveal a large scar. I was dangerously close to my heart. A white line streaked at least seven inches down to under my breast. Did...Father stab me here? Father. My breathing hitched when I remembered him. Where was he? I tried to calm down by placing my shuddering hands on my heaving chest.

Gulping I finally cooled myself and tried to not think of that demon. I had the sudden urge to get up then. I pushed the soft blankets off and swung both my legs over the bed and lowered them down to the cold tiled floor. I let out a sigh to the slight temperature change as I balanced myself and finally stood. I walked towards the door with a slight limp and I was wobbly aswell.

My hand reached out for the silver door handle. But said object turned and my eyes widened. A brown-haired women met me with the same look. Her jaw was open and her coal eyes were widened. "Haruno-san! Tsunade-sama! Shes awake!" She yelled shrilly while she looked to her right. Her left gripped onto a clip board tightly. Her gaze met mine again. "Haruno-san, please go back to bed!" She pushed me softly towards the bed until I complied and laid on the comfortable bed.

"Thank you." I looked at her will a stone expression, and closed my eyes to relax. Suddenly a presence made her eyes snap open and she saw a blonde-haired women standing at the foot of her bed with an amazed look. She was fair-skinned and was heavily chested. She was wearing a white coat, making her look completely official. The brown-haired women stood up and walked towards her.

"Haruno-san. This is Tsunade-sama. She helped you get better." I nodded and kept the expressionless face on. Tsunade smirked and walked over to my bed side. I flinched when she rested a hand on my forehead. I've never been so jumpy to such a small touch.

"Sakura...You seem to be alright now. How are you feeling? Nauseous, head-ache, stomach-ache? Anything." Her amber eyes looked into her emerald ones with complete sternness. I shoke my head. I honestly felt fine, and normal. She took her hand off my forehead and was about to say something, when I cut her off.

"Tsunade-san, what happened after last night?" Both women's face flushed with a sorrow filled expression. I raised an eyebrow, growing impatient. Finally Tsunade pulled a chair next to me and looked into my eyes with sorrow still in hers. What did happen?

"Sakura...Last night happened a long time ago. You were in a coma." My eyes widened. "Your father...He has died. The police came just in time and shot him. Unfortunately he stabbed you near your heart and he almost killed you Sakura. He only missed by a few inches, but he still got you badly. Your extremely lucky you survived. I'm so sorry for what happened Sakura." Tsuande's painted hand brushed onto my own shuddering one. I didn't care that she touched me. My fathers dead...I almost did die...I've been in a coma? Yeah right...It was just last night.

"What do you mean I was in a coma? How long have I been gone?"

Tsunade cleared her throat and gripped my hand tightly before saying the words that made my heart stop. "Four years Sakura."

* * *

**Dangit a review guessed right :) Well I hope you liked this chapter...i wasnt exactly proud of it but...eh**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! :))**

**Next Chapter- Sakura isn't sure how to take in this information, shes missed out 4 years of her life and now with her family gone. Where was she to go now?!**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**:Edited:**

I never thought that I would've been asleep for four years. But I did, and I was still staring into Tsunade's serious stare. I could hear my heart beat and pulsing throughout my already shuddering body. I looked down finally and saw my own hand shuddering slightly. My lips finally parted and muttered

"...Four years?" Thats all I managed before taking a sharp breath and gulping to relieve the hard lump in my throat. I placed my hand on my chest, where the scar was, and felt my ragged breathing making my chest push up and back down, fast.

"Mitsuki. Go get some water please." I watched as said women dashed out the door and came minutes later with a glass pitcher of water. She poured the clear liquid into a cup before handing it to me with a gentle smile. It sorta calmed me down. I raised my hand to the glass cup and held it in my lap for a moment.

"How old am I now then? 16 right?" I asked without warning and quietly. I was almost unsure if they heard me or not. Tsunade leaned into her chair and sighed softly.

"Yes,I believe you are 16 now, Sakura. You did miss out on a lot..." Her gaze set upon my cup, which was undisturbed. My eyes fell onto my lap, and I felt my chest tighten. A tingling feeling behind my eyes warned me that tears were coming.

"...Whats going to happen to me Tsunade-san?" I said weakly because I was completely not sure where I was gonna be at now with both my parents gone. My family has all been in other states and we've lost contact with them, we lived in a city without any family practically. I had no one.

I heard Tsunade clear her throat and I looked at her and she straightened up a bit in her chair. With a faint smile she looked at me.

"No worries Sakura, You have somebody you're gonna be with. Actually I can call them to come and meet you, you can't leave just yet." I think she noticed the worry in my eyes cause she have me a worried expression back and continued. ", Sakura don't worry they are very nice people. The man of the house is the Chief of the police force and he's the one who saved you actually."

I thought for a moment. Oh! He must've been the man barking orders at people and the one who was right in front of me. Still I was wasnt sure. I slowly nodded at Tsunade, and finally sipped the filled cup. Mitsuki and Tsunade both looked at each other and the blonde stood up. Mitsuki smiled at me before sliding out of the doorway. Tsunade leaned against the wooden frame and looked at me for a moment.

"Okay Sakura. I'm gonna go call them and please do get up from that bed unless you need to go to the bathroom, alright?" I nodded. "Oh and if you need help, there's a button to your right." As she said that she pointed her finger towards said object and swung it back down. "Only emergencies." Once again I nodded and she left the room, while closing the door behind her.

I was alone in the room and I had nothing to do. I placed the cup on the table side next to me before I laid into the white pillow below me.

Staring at the ceiling made me lost in world of thought. I couldn't take in that both my parents were gone. Gone forever. As much as I hated father...I loved him deep inside, but I never showed it. He was a broken man and I couldn't fix him even if I begged with him. And I did try. Of course it failed miserably and with a harsh hit. I also didn't realize I had no family now. None. My eyes felt the very too familiar tingling feeling and I blinked fastly to dispel it. I didn't want to cry anymore.

Soon I felt sleep overtake my body and I fell to the slumber of the warm breeze coming from my window.

* * *

"Sakura. Wake up please. Sakura!"

My eyes opened slowly and I felt a little annoyed from being woke up. I was greeted with Tsunade lingering above me with a stern expression on her face. I sat up slowly and saw the door was open. Also the once blue sky was turning orange and pink. I must've been deep in sleep.

"Sakura, There here to meet you." I froze for a moment. "Its Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san and their two sons." I didn't exactly know how to act to them or react to any of this. I was practically was gonna live with strangers now. And now I was meeting these strangers.

I rubbed my eyes before I saw Tsunade go towards the doorway. "Please come in now." I watched as she went towards me and stood by bedside, which made me uncomfortable. I did not enjoy such close human contact. I huffed and then something caught my eye. A women with dark, black hair walked in politely, but I can tell how energetic she was. She was...beautiful. Her long ebony hair seemed to be silky and it flowed down to her mid-back. She had pair, fair skin that distinguished her ebony eyes.

Her clothing only made her more perfect. She wore a black cami with a yellow cardigan. To top it off she had a black skirt that went down to her knees. When she walked over, she stopped and turned back to the doorway. Her arms crossed and she said with a soft but very stern voice-

"Hey you guys, come one. Meet Sakura-chan." She looked at me after telling -I believe her husband and sons- to come over, she walked over to me and sat in the chair next to my bed with a smile graced unto her face. Her black bad was put into he lap as she had her arms crossed over it.

"Hello Sakura-chan. I'm Mikoto Uchiha," I was weirdly familiar with the name. ", and this is my husband Fugaku Uchiha." I looked up and was surprised with myself that I didn't even see or feel him come in. He was tall and very serious looking. Fugaku also shared the dark hair and eye trait. The suit he was wearing made him look business and way formal for my taste in outfits. I made eye contact with him and warily smiled. I couldn't make words for some reason.

"Hello Sakura..." He said before standing behind his wife. Their stares made me fidget with my blanket. I flinched when I heard Mikoto sigh sharply. I looked up at her with a curious expression.

"Boys get in here." I looked towards the doorway and saw two figures pop up. My breath got caught in my throat when I saw someone very familiar. Sasuke Uchiha. My old classmate. I dropped the blanket in my hands as I averted my stare to his feet.

Sasuke was my classmate at Konoha elementary and Middle School. He never paid attention to me, just like everyone else. But he was different. He actually helped me.

One day when I just turned twelve, I was at school and these girls were bullying me. Soon it got more physical when one girl grabbed by hair and threw me to the ground. I did nothing but cry and plead for them to stop and let go. That didn't work. They were about to take it to the next level when Sasuke came and scolded them. In a way he was my saviour, but he never talked to me after that. I thanked him and he just nodded. I soon had deep feelings for that act and him. No one has ever stuck up for me like that.

Finally I looked up and met coal eyes that were looking directly at me. I flinched and leaned back into my headboard from the intensity omitting from his eyes. Seconds later he walked next to Mikoto and stood by her with a stone expression on his pale face. "Sakura...Nice to see you." he muttered to quietly, but I still heard him. I nodded for a reply. Soon I turned my eye to a man who looked almost exactly like Sasuke. He also had ebony hair, but it was as long as his mothers but tied at the nape of his neck. He had heavily lashed eyes that were also ebony, but his obsidian ones were special. When he looked at me I felt as if he stared into my soul.

Said man walked towards Sasuke and stood next to him. He averted his eyes towards me. "Hello Sakura-san. I'm Itachi, Sasuke's big brother." Thank God he said that. I had no idea who he was and I didn't plan on asking since words were caught in my throat. I once again nodded. Mikoto softly sighed.

"Sakura-chan...Please dont be uncomfortable with us. Were gonna help you." She smiled with full honesty and that made my lip quiver into a small -very small- smile.

"Thank you Mikoto-chan... I wont." I wasnt sure if I was lying to myself or not. But this women was very sincere towards me and I liked it. I actually in a way loved how nice she was being. Maybe I could try to be more comfortable with them. I looked up at the family four and did one of my famous fake smiles. Of course it worked. Mikoto smiled even bigger and nodded.

"Okay Sakura-chan!" Her black eyes averted towards Tsunade. "So Tsunade-san, when will she be able to get out?" I found myself intensely curious and I looked at Tsunade for an answer as well. She paused for a moment before answering.

"I believe she needs to stay here for atleast a week, maybe more if there's any problems." I saw Mikoto frown a little and Tsunade noticed it too. "You can always come here and help her if you want. Just visit anytime." Tsunade finished with a big smile, that only Mikoto returned.

"Oh that's fine! Sakura-chan does need to rest though." As she said that, she averted her gaze to me. "Is that alright with you Sakura-chan?" I nodded and response and turned my gaze to my white sheets. Did I really want them to be with this whole week?

* * *

"Sakura, Can you walk to me from there?" I got up from my chair and started walking to Tsunade, who was standing up with a clip board in hand. She was watching me intently. Any stumble, trip or anything could land me another week here. I've been in here for at least three days already and I'm perfectly fine. Mikoto has been the only one to visit me. I haven't seen Sasuke, Itachi or Fugaku at all.

I stood in front of Tsunade with my hands behind my back and smirked at her. Mikoto got up from the seat in the back and clapped. "Good job Sakura-chan!" I turned to her and smiled fakely. She ran to me and patted me on the back lightly. I still flinched though. Thats my only problem. I can't stand human touch. Its just...I just don't like being touched by anyone.

"Tsunade-san, she seems perfectly fine. Dont you think you could let her out early?" Tsunade thought for a moment.

"Maybe actually. You seem normal and healthy enough to be dismissed. Maybe just a few more tests..." With that Tsunade started flipping through her clip board and eyeing every page. "Sakura. The last test is you just balancing. If you do it, I believe you can go with Mikoto today." I didn't know exactly how to respond to this. I wanted to get out of this hospital badly and go with Mikoto, but I barely know her and her family. And now I'm gonna live with them and call their home my own, and I prefer not to.

I simply nodded at the two smiling women. Mikoto grinned and clenched onto her purse's handle. "Great! I'm gonna call my sons to come over and help. Sakura-chan go and take that test alright?" With that she left and pulled out her phone on the way out. "Yes. Ita-" She was cut off when the door closed. I watched her dark hair vanish from sight and I turned to Tsunade.

"Okay Sakura when do you wanna take the test? Any-"

"Now, please."

She nodded. "Okay follow me please." I complied politely and followed her out the door.

* * *

"Congratulations Sakura! Your free to go!" Tsunade set her clip board down and grinned at me. I couldn't help but smile back at her. I guess I was pretty happy.

I heard a small squeal from outside the door. I turned my head to the source of it and saw Mikoto walking in with her two sons following in suit. By the look on both of their faces, they didn't want to be here right now. Mikoto stood next to me and smiled as well. "We can finally go now Sakura-chan! We already have all your items at our house, so don't worry about that. We will talk more later tonight, okay?" I nodded simply. "Oh and here's a change of clothes." As she said that she pulled out black slip on sandals,a white skirt and a red sweater. I took them and held them to my chest and looked back up at her with a small smile.

"Thank you Mikoto-chan...Im gonna go change." I turned to the bathroom and I soon heard their muffled conversation, well it was just Mikoto and Tsunade talking. As I entered the pristine bathroom, I sat down my clothes on the sink and stared at myself in the mirror. I really have changed.

My pink hair was now down to my lower back. It was always shoulder length, but now its grown to my discomfort. Yet I didn't have the urge to cut it, I actually kinda liked it. Also my eyes were now less...lively. I don't exactly have a word to describe them but they didn't hold any sparkle or hint of happiness. There was dark rings on the bottom that were barely noticable. My skin was paler than usual and it emitted a soft glow under the light above of me. I was just very pale, unusually in a way.

I started to take my hospital gown off and now I was clad in my undergarments. I toke notice that my chest has grown. The scar upon my right breast was almost not noticable with the pale skin blending in with the white of the scar. My hand pressed on it softly, but I didn't feel anything. I realized it was the last thing my father left me.

A gasp escaped my throat when a tear fell from my eye. When did I start tearing up? I didn't even notice...I picked up the white skirt and slipped it on. The red sweater followed in suit. After I was dressed I looked in the mirror once more. I really did change...That kept repeating in my mind as I continued to stare at the identical figure in the mirror.

Finally out of my trance I slipped on the black shoes and held my hospital gown in my arm as I walked out of the bathroom. All eyes in the room turned to me. I walked towards Mikoto and stood next to her, while the two us faced Tsunade. The heavy-chested women cleared her throat and withdrew the clip board in Mikoto's hands. Must've have to read some papers for me to be released.

"Okay Sakura. Your ready to go."

**Yay! Sakura is now going to live with the Uchihas! What do you think will happen? :O**

**Reviews make my day ^^ and they are greatly appreciated.**

**(Sorry for any mistakes :( )**


	4. Chapter 4

I felt my heart start to beat in a fast pace instantaneously. I was really going to live with the Uchihas? I didn't even know these people. Why can't I just live by myself?! Cant I-

"Sakura-chan, let's go." Mikotos's soft voice broke me from my thoughts. I heard her two sons shuffle their feet. I looked in their direction and saw them walking towards the door already. A silent sigh came from my lips and I nodded at Mikoto. I turned to face Tsunade before I left.

"Thank you Tsunade-san." I fake smiled once again and she smiled back.

"You can visit anytime Sakura." I nodded and started walking with Mikoto. While we were walking down the hospitals hall I was keeping my gaze on the floor. I could hear Mikoto's soft breathing, since we were so close to each other. I looked up and saw Sasuke and Itachi walking in front of us, side-by-side. How come they hated being here so much?

* * *

"Okay Sakura-chan! Do you want to sit in the back with Sasuke or in the front with me?" I felt myself glance over at said boy. He was staring at us with his coal eyes waiting for an answer from me.

"I-I...Can I sit with you Mikoto-chan?" I unwillingly started playing with the hem of my skirt. I felt like I hurt Sasuke's feelings for not wanting to sit with him. I finally looked up and saw him getting in the back. Oh nevermind...

The raven haired women nodded and looked over at her eldest son."Itachi-chan, do you mind sitting in the back with Sasuke-chan?" I giggled slightly. Hearing Mikoto call them their names with '-chan'. It didn't fit them at all. I felt my smile turn into a frown. That's what my mother did with me...Give me random nicknames and suffixes.

"Sakura-chan, let's go." I looked up at her and nodded. I climbed into the black car's passenger seat and I got comfortable in the leather seating. They must really like the color black.

Mikoto climbed into the driver's seat and looked at me. "You ready?" I didn't look at her but I nodded in response. "Alrighty let's go!" She stuck the keys into the ignition and turned. The car literally purred and she pulled out of the parking lot.

While we pulled out of the hospitals parking lot. I heard a seat belt click and then felt someone next to me. I turned towards them and saw Sasuke reaching for the radio. I stared wide-eyed at him.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Get back in your seat, that's dangerous!" Mikoto said in her not-usual-soft-voice, but it was replaced with a stern voice. Sasuke didn't listen but he answered with a huff of annoyance. His hand started fiddling with the radio and it turned to a channel I believe he liked. "Sasuke..." I heard Mikoto say impatiently.

"Sasuke, you should listen to mom." I flinched when I heard Itachi say that. He hasn't said anything all day. Sasuke finally slid back into the back seats and I was relieved when I heard his seat belt click.

"Sasuke, you better not do that again. With anyone, even Naruto!" I heard Sasuke snicker quietly in the back. I relaxed back into my seat and listened to the radio. I didn't even know the song playing and I thought It would've been familiar with it because back then I listened to every type of music and every song. Music calmed me down and made me get lost into my own little world. I just loved music.

Soon enough I got lost in the song. Still I didn't know it, but ,as I said, I get lost in music. My little world was broken when the song ended and men started talking on the radio, I'm guessing it was a talk show too. I looked over and saw Sasuke's pale hand slithering to the radio.

I giggled a little when I saw Mikoto slap him on the forehead lightly. It was still effective. He went back and he crossed his arms. "Sasuke-chan. What did I say?"

"Yeah, Yeah..." Sasuke muttered in the back and I heard Itachi chuckle lightly.

"So Sakura-chan..." Oh no...I dont want to talk right now! "Your gonna be going to school soon. Can you tell me about how you did before...all this happened?" I glanced over at her and saw that her obsidian eyes were locked on the road in front of her. I turned back over and joined her, staring at the scenery in front of us.

"Well..." Where to start...I was called a genius by the principal and teachers. I studied and read so much because I had nothing to do. I had barely any friends to keep me busy. "Well I guess I was pretty smart. I had straight As."

Mikoto smiled. "That's great Sakura-chan. I saw on your record you were gonna skip a grade this year." My eyes widened. I was gonna what? The car stopped at a red light and she looked at me. "Oh you didn't know that huh?" I shook my head in response. A nervous laugh came from her lips. "O-Oh...Well that means you were genius material Sakura-chan! You can be up to par with Itachi-chan." I glanced over at said man. He was staring outside his window with a stoic expression. He looked completely put of this world right now. Something that I wish I can do now...

I jumped when I felt the car stop in a huge driveway. When did we get here?! I looked in front of me and saw the biggest house I've ever seen. I quickly jumped out of the passengers seat and looked all around me. There was greenery to my right. And to my left was a small pond and a fountain. "T-This is your house...?" I muttered. To my front was the house itself. It was so different from house. My house was just a normal one story house. But this...This must be two-stories and look like a 5-star hotel inside.

"Yes it is. You like it?" I flinched and saw Itachi next to me with his hands in his pockets. I averted my gaze from him and stared back at the building in front of me. In response I nodded and muttered a 'yes'. "Okay then. Lets go inside." He started walking in front of me and I slowly followed in suit. Mikoto and Sasuke were behind me talking. She was probably scolding him about what he did earlier.

I looked in front of me when I heard a door open. Itachi walked in and ,of course, I followed him inside their home. My jaw flew open when everything seemed so perfect. The floors were a dark oak, the walls were white and had pictures hanging all around. And I was right about it being a two-story. There was a wood staircase in the right corner of the room. To my left was I guess the living room. There was three couches, all red. Two love-seats and a full three-seater. In front of that was a glass table and a huge-plasma TV in front of it. I was utterly amazed in being this home. My new home.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme!" I looked over at a doorway, probably leading to the kitchen, and saw a figure pop out holding an apple. "Hey where's your-" He looked at me and stopped talking. He looked completely boyish and very familiar. I have seen him before, just like Sasuke. He had messy bright-blonde hair. His eyes were a ocean-blue that sparkled lively and he had tan skin. I'm guessing he's an athlete type of guy. One thing that I thought was unusual was on both his cheeks were three lines, they seemed to be birthmarks of some sort.

Itachi stood next to me and Sasuke and Mikoto were coming in.

"Naruto, what the heck are you doing here?!" Sasuke shouted as he started walking towards said boy. Naruto...Yeah that rung a bell. He was one of my classmates. I don't exactly remember him though.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you Sasuke-chan. He asked me yesterday if he could come over. I didn't know about Sakura-chan coming home today, so...Plans are kinda mixed up now." A nervous chuckle escaped her lips yet again. Naruto was still gawking at me like I had an alien on my face. Soon he started walking towards me and he stopped when he was right in front of me.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Can we help you?"

"Y-Your Sakura-chan right?" Naruto asked as ignored Itachi. I looked at him for a moment and nodded.

"Yes." A huge grin appeared on his face.

"I've heard so much about you Sakura-chan! I've wanted to meet you so badly, ya know!" A laugh escaped his grinning face. "Man, Sakura-chan you're so pretty! Your going to Konoha High right?" Mikoto cut in and placed hand on my shoulder. I was getting used to her touching me now, but others. Nope.

"Yupe! Shes gonna be in your grade Naruto-kun!" She smiled. Her hand lifted from my shoulder and she started to walk to the kitchen. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna make lunch. Sasuke-chan, Itachi-chan. Can you two show Sakura-chan around please. You can take Naruto-kun with you." And with that she vanished into the kitchen.

"Sakura-chan! Lemme show you around!" He was about to grab my arm, but Itachi pushed him by the head away. Naruto was swinging his arms towards me. "Hey, I want to show her around!"

"Naruto. This isn't even your house. Me and Sasuke are gonna show her," As he mentioned Sasuke he glanced over at him. Sasuke nodded and looked over at Naruto.

"You can come with us if you want." Sasuke said with almost regret in his voice. So all four of started walking behind Itachi. I was walking next to Naruto and I could tell Sasuke and Itachi were watching him the whole time. Naruto grinned deviously and hid his mouth with his own hand and leaned towards my ear.

"Oi Sakura-chan." Before he continued he looked behind him and snickered. Turning back to me he continued, "Since your going to Konoha High, I can show you around. Say no if these two ask you. Oh and-"

"Naruto what are you doing?" Itachi asked, cutting off Naruto. The blonde laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "You better not be poisoning her mind..."

Now I knew downstairs held the kitchen, the living room, guest room and bathroom. It was bigger than my old house. We were now going upstairs. Naruto was jabbering the whole time, but I was pretending to listen. I couldn't really concentrate.

Now were in another living room. What? They had two living rooms? This one looked like the one below but instead of white walls, there was a pale yellow and navy blue couches. Still there was a plasma TV. But there were game systems cluttering all around it. And at the end of the room was a hallway. We all went towards it and descending into the well-lit corridor. The first door was at our left.

"This is our parents room." I nodded and we kept walking and the next room was at our right.

"Sasuke's room." Itachi's hand was going towards the silver doorknob.

"And were not going in." Sasuke said as he pushed Naruto and I forward. Itachi smirked and kept going.

"This is my room." I was kinda disappointed we weren't going in any of the rooms."This is the bathroom...And finally. Sakura this is your room." His hand went for the door knob and he twisted it until the door creaked open. He motioned for me to come in. I was hesitant and I was frozen into place. Naruto grabbed my hand lightly and pulled me in. This time I didn't flinch. Naruto's hand was warm and welcoming and so I was used to him already. Yup, weird.

"Nice Sakura-chan!" I looked around and smiled. My bed was in a light wood bed frame and adorned with a green sheet. There was a huge window in the back with a porch and another one to my right. The wood was still a dark color, but it made everything stick out. My closet was a door to the left and a matching light wood desk was under the window in the right and a bookshelf adorned it. The bookshelf was completely filled and there was a vase on top with sunflowers in it.

I stepped forward and looked down to see a light-green carpet. This room was beautiful. Naruto squeezed my hand lightly and I turned to him. He had a big grin. The two Uchiha brothers stood on both sides of him with expressionless faces on. I smiled at them.

"You like it Sakura-chan?"

I practically jumped up a little "Of course I love it!" I realized I must've surprised them with my sudden boisterous attitude change. I have been quiet the whole time. Itachi smirked and looked at me with his now casual expression.

"Thats good. Well we should go downstairs and see mother now." Naruto never let go of my hand as we walked down the stairs into the kitchen. I think I could consider him my friend now. I looked over at Sasuke and was surprised to see him staring at me. As soon as I looked at him and turned to look in his front. I shrugged it off and went forward.

"'Kay Mikoto-chan! We finished showing her around." Naruto said as he marched in with me in hand. I shot her a small smile and she returned with a bigger one.

"Perfect time everyone. I just finished lunch." I saw she was placing a bowl of noodles on the table. Naruto finally let go of my hand and I sat down in one of the chairs. Of course, the blonde sat next to me. Sasuke and Itachi sat in front of us, while Mikoto sat on the right end of me. "Okay lets eat!" Naruto was the first to grab a spoonful of noodles and a couple onigiris. I just waited for a while. Maybe I could get use to living here...

**Awee Saku-bby! Making new friends and getting a new family. Dont worry there's not gonna be any sad twists of the sort...or will there? *evil laughter***

**Reviews make me cry of happiness and joy and are greatly appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was Sunday. I've lived in the Uchiha Household for two days and I still can't get use to it. I can't get use to everything that's happened. My parents, both gone from my life. I have no one. I rely on the Uchihas now. These past couple days were just me getting use to the life of everything here.

Fugaku, Mikoto's wife and chief police man, hasn't been home for atleast five days because he had some sort of conference in another country. From what Mikoto has told me, he's a pretty stern man and underneath it he's very nice and soft. Just quiet.

The first night was the hardest. I woke up countless times at midnight from lucid nightmares. It was replaying what happened with my father. The night he died...The night I almost died. It just wouldn't stop. Finally after all the unsuccessful sleeps, I feel into one of my deepest slumbers and it was comforting, because it was dreamless. The next night wasnt the same, I fell asleep fast and easy. It was nice.

Naruto was always here as well. He was very...loud. All he did was talk and tick Sasuke off. It was pretty amusing in my opinion. After all the interactions with him, I'm more comfortable with the blonde.

About the two Uchiha boys. I havent bonded with them as much as I have with their mother. They just never talked to me. We've had small talks but they never went into a deep conversation. Sasuke was especially odd. He would always follow me around the house. For example, When Im just walking through the garden. He randomly shows up and joins me. Its pleasant but harshly awkward...

And about Itachi. He...I dunno. I barely see him. Hes always in his room or at his friends. It's like he doesn't want to be around me. I don't know, its just-

"Sakura-chan." I was startled by the familiar voice. My thoughts were completely broken now. I must've been deep in thought, because I didn't even hear or see her come in. I looked up and met onyx ones. "Sakura-chan, I need to talk to you." The ravenette sat down on the couch next to me. As she sat down she gave me a small smile. She scooted a little closer to me and folded her pale hands into her lap.

I looked back up at her and nodded, waiting for what she had to say.

"Your gonna go to school tomorrow. If that's okay with you? It might be a little early...I'm sorry." She frowned slightly. "I just want you to start as soon as you can and catch up. It is the middle of the year." Her eyes averted to her hands for a swift moment, before coming back to mine. "Do you agree with this Sakura-chan?" I looked down at my lap and thought about it.

Mikoto had a point. I needed to catch up for the four years I missed. Especially since it was High School. Wait...This is my first day of High School! From all the chick flicks and movies I've watched. High School is hell for most teenagers. Especially newbies like me. I mentally shrieked. It was one of things I've been scared about when I was 12.

Still I've gotta go.

I bit my lip and looked up at Mikoto. Letting go of my lower-lip, I nodded. "Yes, Im okay with going. It would be better for me to go now." I softly smilied and she returned it, like usual. She practically jumped up from the couch and grinned. I followed in suit but with a simple push from the couch. She grabbed my wrist softly, to which I flinched slighty, and took me upstairs. As we were walking up the stairs, she looked over her shoulder and said-

"Alright Sakura-chan! Lets go try on your uniforms." I nodded in response and was dragged into my room, which I adored. The sun shone in and lit everything around us. Mikoto let go of her grip on my wrist and walked over to the corner of my room. I eyed her descending back with curiousty. She bent over and came back up, immediatly turning around with a box in her hand. A grin adorned her lips as she sat down the box on the bed.

I walked over to view it and saw clothing inside. School uniforms to be specific. "Okay here's all the uniforms you need!" I noticed the box was pretty small and held not a lot of clothing. Just a three skirts and shirts. No sweaters or anything.

"Um...Mikoto-chan. Theres not a lot of clothes in her." Mikoto let out a small laugh.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Naruto's mother is bringing in some clothing. She went to the school today and got some." Naruto's mother? I wonder if she is as loud as him..."I'll go call her to see if she's on her wa-" Mikoto and I jumped a little when the doorbell rang and sent a shrill ring throughout the house. "Oh that must be her." She mumbled as she walked out the door. I followed and we both descended downstairs.

As we made it to the door. We heard a _loud _conversaion taking place just outside this door. Mikoto opened it and two figures appeared. Naruto was yelling at a red headed women, who was equally yelling at him but with a sterner voice.

I was staring at the red-head. She was gorgeous. She had fair skin with a slight tan. Heavily lashed blue eyes, a little darker than Naruto's eyes. She had a slender, but feminine build. The one thing that caught my attention was her hair. The unusually long hair was a bright red. Strands of the velvet hair framed her round face and a simple black clip parted her hair to the left. I'm guessing she's Naruto's mom by the way she was acting. The rosette was as loud as the blonde himself.

Mikoto coughed loudly and it caught the two's attention. Naruto smiled timidly and muttered his apology. The women however grinned and hugged Mikoto.

"Mikoto!" Her soft, but loud voice said. Said women hugged back and I was just watching the whole thing go down. Naruto averted his eyes to me and they practically sparkled when he saw me. He ran towards me and wrapped me in his own hug.

I flinched and froze on the spot. Naruto's interactions were a daily thing, but I never get use to it. I don't know why. Naruto loosened his grip and grinned at me. I returned it with a small smile.

"Sakura-chan! This is my mom." His arms motioned towards the red-haired women. Her blue eyes were averted towards me and she had a smile adorning her lips. Mikoto was always looking at me. I felt a little uncomfortable with all the eyes looking at me. That made me started fidgeting with the hem of my black skirt.

"H-Hi...I'm Sakura-"

"Haruno! Yes I know! Mikoto has told me so much about you. Im Kushina Uzumaki. You can call me Kushina...Well actually just call me Kushina. I don't like those suffixes or whatever you call them." I was frozen for a moment. She was just like her son. Before I can even say anything, she pushed a huge bag to Mikoto. "Okay. Im pretty sure Mikoto has told you about the uniforms and everything. So here's extra skirts and shirts. Theres also a lot of sweaters in there! The ribbons are also in there...Im sorry If I got the wrong size or anything, but I got you a small. Well let's go put these in your room Sakura!"

I was still stunned from her huge speech. The four of us were already ascending upstairs. We all made it to my room and Mikoto set it down next to the box of my bed and sat down on said object. Kushina joined her. I smiled at the two women.

"Thank you Kushina." She grinned at me and nodded. Before she could say anything, Sasuke waltzed into my room and stood next to Naruto.

"Hey Kushina, Naruto." Said boy slung his arm over Sasuke's neck and grinned.

"Ey Sasuke. Well mom. Were off." Mikoto raised an eyebrow and glared at her own son.

"Sasuke-chan. Where are you going?" The raven haired boy huffed out in disapproval.

"Sorry mom. I forgot to tell you. Naruto and I are trying out for basketball. And we've gotta go...Now" As he said the last part of his sentence, his onyx eyes glanced over at Naruto. Mikoto frowned and nodded.

"Well you better tell me next time." I giggled when Sasuke was dragged out of the room. He must've heard it, because he glanced over at me before disappearing out of sight. The three of us just looked at the doorway for a moment. Kushina broke the silence when she sat up and started digging through the bag she brought.

"Well Sakura...Lets try these on!" Mikoto sat up and dug through the box. She pulled out a dark, navy blue skirt and smiled at me.

"Lets!" I smiled at the two women. This'll be fun.

* * *

"Okay you up Sakura-chan? Its your first day of school!" I heard knocking at my door. My heavy eyelids lifted open and sunlight glared at me. immediately my eyes shut from the sudden brightness. I kept them closed as I sat up and stretched. A low moan escaped my throat and I threw my covers off of me. The window let in a nice breeze and made me shiver in pleasure as it hit me.

My eyes finally opened. It's my first day of school in years. My first day of High School. As I thought of it, my stomach twisted and churned. I gripped onto it automatically and stood up from my bed. I walked over to my closet, which was now organized in uniforms. I picked out a navy-blue skirt, white-blouse and red ribbon. On the way out, I dug through my sock drawer and pulled out calf-high, black socks and went on my way to the bathroom.

I sat down my clothing on the sink and started stripping out my night-gown. My pink hair was tousled and messy. Finger-combing the cascade of pink, I stared at myself in the mirror. I was still unusually pale and my emerald eyes still looked lifeless. My sea-foam orbs averted towards the white-line on my right breast. The scar my father left.

I forced myself out of my thoughts and turned the shower on and jumped in.

* * *

I walked into the kitchen to see Sasuke and Itachi talking at the table. they both wore navy-blue pants and black shoes. Itachi, though had a black jacket on with a white-button up underneath. Sasuke just had a white-button up blouse.

They both stopped their conversation when they noticed me in the room. I immediately felt awkward and walked towards the fridge to retrieve orange juice. I felt their heavy stares as I dug through the fridge. I wasnt really looking for orange juice. I was just trying to avoid their stares. Not even finding the beverage, I turned around to face them. The two pairs of onyx were looking at me. Itachi got up and Sasuke followed in suit.

Sasuke walked out of the kitchen and that left Itachi and I alone. He smiled at me. I looked at him in surprise. His smile was genuine and I could tell. He made his way towards me and kept the smile on.

"So, you ready for school Sakura?" I stared at him for a moment. Still taken in surprise by his nice gestures. His patience must've ran out because he raised a fine eyebrow at me. "Well?"

I had a blink a couple of times to focus on him. "U-Uh, Yeah! Yeah I'm ready." His only response was his smile turning into a crooked smile. A simple smirk. He looked slightly amused by my answer. Why though? "What is it?"

"Well, we getting ready to leave, but you don't even have your shoes on or your bag." I gasped and glanced over the clock. It was time to go!

"I-...Im sorry. I'll go get them right now." I didn't even wait for a response. I jetted upstairs and ran into my room. I scanned it for a half-a-second looking for the two items. I pulled the white-slip ons on and grabbed my brief-case-like bag as I ran out and shut my door loudly. I wasn't gonna make them late.

As I sped downstairs, I was finger-combing my hair and tightly gripping my bag's handle. Itachi and Sasuke were at the door waiting and I mentally sighed and walked over, trying to keep my composure.

"You ready now Sakura?" Itachi said with an amused smirk, that same as last time. I smiled at him and felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"Yeah..." With that we all walked out and I went towards the car, but a hand grabbed my upper-arm and dragged me away from it. My skin developed goosebumps from the sudden touch, and I turned to the source of it. Itachi was walking with me in his hand, and he still had the small smirk adorning his gorgeous featu-. Wait _gorgeous_? No! I cant-!

"Were walking Sakura." Once again my thoughts were cut off and Itachi let go of my arm and walked next to me. Sasuke took my other side and kept an expressionless face.

I raised my brow at the eldest Uchiha. "How come? Mikoto said you both can drive."

"We live a two blocks away from our school. It's a waste of gas." I nodded at Itachi's easy explanation and continued walking with the two brothers. As we were walking my heart was beating faster than usual. My stomach was still twisting. Im not sure if I was ready to go to High School.

I looked down at the pavement nervously and tried to calm myself down. My breathing felt a little laboured now. Augh, it felt as if my heart was gonna explode from chest! I gripped tighter onto my bag's handle. I jumped when I heard two voices from left. It wasnt Sasuke or Itachi. I could tell because it was feminine and shrilly. I looked over at the direction and saw two girls, about my age, walking down the other sidewalk next to us.

The girl next to the street turned to me and her brown-eyes widened and she tugged on her friend's matching blouse. The two girls gaped at us, well at me. Their surprised expressions were glued onto their face when they kept staring at me. I smiled warily at them and averted my gaze to the sidewalk again. Whats their problems?

The grip on my bag was increasingly tight as I saw the school on the horizon in front of us. The school was huge. It was a white building and a huge clock was in the center of it. Students flooded the area around it. And inside the gated area was ,I suppose, the quad. Students were all over it. Laughing, talking and just standing around with groups of friends. I hope Im able to make friends here...

As Itachi, Sasuke and I walked in the quad. I felt stares burn the back of head. I'm pretty sure Itachi and Sasuke felt them too. I looked down at my hands and saw my knuckles were white from the pressure I was conflicting. We kept walking when the two boys stopped under and turned to me. Itachi lowered his head towards mine and I met his eyes. He smiled reassuringly.

"Dont worry Sakura. You'll get through this. Sasuke and I will be with you the whole time." I couldn't help but smile at him. His words were so reassuring and they helped calm me down a bit. My grip loosened on my handle and I sighed in relief.

"Thanks Itachi..." Sasuke looked at me and nodded.

"Yeah and you have Naruto too." I smiled at him as well and I felt my stomach loosen a bit. Maybe this was gonna be alright after all. Speaking of the devil, I heard a shout from behind me.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaan!"

I turned around and saw Naruto waving his hand at me and practically sprinting towards us. "Well speak of the devil..." I heard Itachi mutter. Naruto finally made to us and grinned at me. He was wearing navy-blue pants and black shoes just like Itachi and Sasuke. He had some sort of black long-coat on. The sleeves stopped at his elbow and the same with his white blouse. He was wearing a blue-crystal necklace. It looked stunning on him, matching his eyes perfectly. "Hey Sakura-chan! You look nice."

"Thanks Naruto...Same to you." He let out a soft laugh and he patted me on the shoulder. "Well..Have you gone to the office yet? You need a schedule and everything. Hey! Hopefully we have the same classes. That would-"

"Naruto, were taking her there right now." Sasuke grabbed my wrist and dragged me with him as we walked forward. Itachi followed. "You can join us if you want Naruto. Just shut up."

"Teme..." I heard Naruto mutter under his breath. He walked next to Sasuke and we all went to the office, I suppose.

* * *

Itachi opened the door and we all entered after him. A black-haired women stood behind the desk and she was studying some sort of paper. Her black eyes averted to us and she gasped quietly.

"Oh. You must be Sakura Haruno right?" I nodded. She smiled at me and looked at Itachi. "Itachi-san. Go get Tsunade please."

Tsunade? As in my doctor when I was in my coma? I'm pretty sure...So shes a principal as well as a doctor, I'm guessing. What a women...I hope I can talk to her soon.

He nodded and left my side to go into the door to our right. The women stood up and grabbed a paper on her desk as she went. "Hiya Sakura-chan. Im Shizune, The principal's assistant or the office head...Whatever you want to call me." She handed me the paper. "That's your schedule and I can have someone show you around if you want."

"Im showing her around Shizune-san!" Naruto immediately answered after she finished. Said women glared at him.

"Okay then Naruto." I looked at the paper in my hands and frowned. Was I really ready for High School?

**Saku-bby! Sorry for not updating in awhile! :( I got busy with school!**

**Itachi is gettin' all friendly 3**


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay class. Everyone sit down." The white-haired man spoke as he walked in. I was sitting in the back next to Naruto and Sasuke. Well in the middle of them. We literally just came in, so I had no time to say 'Hi' to any of Naruto's or Sasuke's friends.

Naruto was saying he had a whole group of friends in this class. I was guessing that's how they met, but I was proven wrong by Sasuke. He said that they've been together since kindergarten. That only made me feel worse. I'm just a new girl trying to fit in with friends that have been together since they were 3 years old. Though Naruto assured me that they would love me and treat me as if I've been there the whole time.

The white-haired man, who I assume is our teacher, sat down in the chair at the desk at the front of the classroom. He held an open small orange book in his pale hand. "Please pass your homework up to the front." All the students in there soon complied and passed a piece of paper up. Once the stack of papers made it to me, Naruto tapped me on the shoulder.

He whispered behind his hand into my ear. "Sakura-chan. Tell him your new." I nodded and passed the papers to the boy in front of me. I was raising my hand slowly, but not high enough I guess because Naruto motioned for me to raise it higher. My arm wouldnt rise higher, I was just too shy. Something I've had since I was born and able to talk. Shyness.

Suddenly Naruto rose from his seat with his hand so high that I thought it would pop off and he practically yelled, "Kakashi-sensei! We have a new student!" Said man stood up from his seat and looked at the blonde. I looked over with widened eyes at Naruto and saw him pointing at me. "Her name is Sakura-"

"Naruto. We'll leave that for her to say." His mismatched eyes averted to me. Soon enough I felt my cheeks burn from the pressure. Despite the mask on his face, I saw a slight smile. "Sakura. Can you introduce yourself please." I slowly nodded and felt every pair of eyes on me.

I stood from my seat and crossed my hands into my skirt. My eyes made it to the man up front and I started my introduction.

"I'm Sakura Haruno and I'm 16." I smiled and looked down at the desk in front of me. I can't handle all the eyes on me. Ugh, why am I like this? I've always wanted to be the bright and happy girl. The one that when your around you can be just as happy. That's just not me I guess.

Kakashi nodded.

"Okay Haruno. Where'd you come from?" He asked while looking through a stack of papers on his desk. I blanked out and just stared at him. How am I suppose to answer this? I came from a middle school!

"Ehm...I came from..." Suddenly our teacher cut me off and waved at me to stop. He had a yellow document in his hand.

"That's okay Haruno. Just sit down." That must be my file.

I easily complied and sat down. Before I sat down I muttered a 'Okay'. Kakashi nodded."Well Im Kakashi. Your math teacher. I hope you enjoy your stay here."

I felt Naruto tap my shoulder, and I turned to see him with a confused look. I shook my head and turned away. Didnt he know? After the whole incident, Kakashi continued class.

* * *

"Okay that'll wrap things up." Kakashi said as he tapped the board with his piece of white chalk. The class was pretty easy in my opinion. He did reviews on what they have done, and I got how to solve them. Well most of them. It was fun but all the homework he gave us was overwhelming. Back in middle school, We only had 10 problems a night, but now its thrice as much.

I stuffed my math book into my brown bag and stood up. My hand swept my skirt free from wrinkles or any erasing shreds. That was a habit I had.

"Oi Sakura-chan!" My head turned automatically to my name. Naruto was next to two girls.

"This is Ino and Hinata. They've been my friends since kindergarten." He glanced over to said girls and smirked. "And I'm sure there happy enough to be your friend." I nervously smiled and looked over at them.

"You guys, this is Sakura."

"Naruto we know that. She said her name in front of the class." The blonde next to him protested with a hint of amusement. She was gorgeous. Her pale blonde hair was tied into a high pony tail that ended at her waist and had a bang of hair covering her left eye. Speaking of her eyes; They were a pale, light blue. Baby blue I believe.

Ino smirked and looked at me. "Heya Sakura."

"H-Hi." I stuttered. I was a little ashamed in a way. Ino seemed to be opening up to me and I cant return it.

She smiled. "Ah don't be shy! We already have a shy one in the group." As she said that, she motioned at the girl next to her with her palm. The girl next to her had dark blue hair with bangs covering her forehead. She was pale and that made it easier to spot her blushing, red cheeks. Her eyes were a pale lavender. She was darkly pretty in a way.

"This is Hinata Hyuuga." Ino elbowed Hinata lightly on her arm. The dark-haired girl flinched and turned to me. I noticed she was trying to avoid my eyesight by looking at the floor.

"H-Hello Sakura-chan. I h-hope we can be friends." Her voice was so soft that I could barely hear it. And yup, she seemed _very_ shy. She finally met my gaze and smiled a soft smile. I couldn't help but return it. Everyone here was so welcoming. This is what it felt to have friends, huh?

"What class do you have next? If you don't mind me asking..." Hinata said as she picked up her bag.

"Oh...Let me check." I said as I dug through my organized bag. My mom always taught me to keep everything organized. Seriously everything.

One time my room was completely messed up and I didn't bother cleaning it because I had more homework than usual from my teacher. It was harder especially since I was about 6. My mother came home and once she saw the mess, she nagged me about keeping everything clean and organized no matter what. It was almost a 30 minute lecture. But for some reason I listened intently and its grew on me to organize everything.

I pulled out my schedule sheet and scanned it quickly before answering Hinata. "I have social studies next. What about you guys?" After I finished Ino squealed and hooked onto Hinata's arm.

"Oh sweet! Hinata and I have the same class!" Soon Ino's free arm found mine and hooked onto it. I looked over at Naruto and saw Sasuke standing next to him now. I didn't even notice him or hear him come over. Naruto had an exaggerated sad expression and was slumping his shoulders.

"I don't have the same class..."

"Well that sucks for you Naruto. We'll see you guys at lunch alright?" Before the two boys could answer, Ino pulled Hinata and I out of the classroom.

"Okay Sakura. Let me inform on the whole group. Hinata here has a huge crush on Naruto-"

"Ino-chan!" I heard Hinata shriek and I looked over to see her usually pale face a tomato red. Ino was snickering. My lips formed an amused smile at her reaction.

"Anyways. Naruto and Sasuke are best friends as you can tell. Speakin' of Sasuke..." Ino suddenly stopped talking and I looked over to see her gazing into space with a slight blush on her face. I'm guessing she likes him. Hinata giggled.

"What Ino-chan is trying to say is that she has a huge crush on Sasuke-kun." I was waiting for Ino to protest or yell at Hinata, but that didn't happen. Just a sigh of content came from her lip-glossed lips.

"Yeah, I can tell." I said with a smile. Ino tugged on my arm.

"Oh you. Well and there are others too. I can tell you after class." I gave her a confused look but it was wiped away when we were in front of a classroom. Soon we went in. It was the same as the last one. Desks everywhere and a teacher's big desk with a chalk board behind it. The teacher was sitting at said desk. It was a women with curly black hair and ruby-red eyes. Her lips were coated in matching red lipstick. She was reading papers in front of her, completely ignoring the talking and noise in her classroom.

Hinata, Ino and I all went to the desks in the back and leaned on said objects. Ino crossed her arms and looked around the classroom. With an almost hushed voice, she said-

"Alright Sakura. Let me tell you about people in here. People you should know about." I looked around and didn't really see anyone stand out, so I waited for her to speak. "Okay you see that red-head over there." Her finger was pointed towards a girl with medium-long hair. Her hair was a bright-red as she said, almost like Kushina's hair. Her hair had a really _unique_ style. On the left it was spikey and short, but on the right it was mid-back and straight. Weird. She had red eyes aswell and brown glasses.

"Her names Karin Uzumaki." Uzumaki? Is she Naruto's sister? I stared at her like she wasnt even human. She must've noticed because she turned around and simply glanced at me.

"Yeah I know what your thinking. Shes Naruto's cousin."

"That makes sense." I muttered and ripped my gaze away from her. "She seems pretty nice though. Should I say hi?" Immediately the two girls shook their heads. In response I raised my eyebrow.

"Okay look. She seems friendly and welcoming but she's a demon in disguise. Seriously though, Hinata and I were once great friends with her but she started a horrible rumor that Hinata got her boobs worked on and I was a slut." I gasped. How could she?!

"Yeah. I know right? Just don't even talk to her. Naruto doesn't even like her!" That actually made me truly believe she was a demon. Naruto loves everyone, but he doesn't even like his own cousin. Sheesh! "And plus shes dated Sasuke. They broke up two months ago. Sasuke couldn't handle her."

"What happened?" Curiousty got the best of me and the question slipped out. Ino sighed and continued-

"She cheated on him. Karin is a slut and bitch. Damn her for taking Sasuke Uchiha for granted. " The words came from her mouth so casually that it almost surprised me. I'm not the type to cuss and plus I'm not old enou- Wait I'm 16! I should be able to! I mentally face palmed myself. I came back to the conversation and simply frowned.

"Jeez. Thanks for telling me." I looked around before continuing. " Is there anyone else I should know about?" Both Ino and Hinata looked around. Hinata let a little 'oh' and elbowed Ino softly in the arm. The blonde turned to her and Hinata shook her head indicating a no and turned to me.

"No. I think that's it Sakura-chan."

"So it's just Karin in this class?" Suddenly she gasped. She hurriedly nodded and was opening her mouth to say something but the teacher interrupted us with a ring of her bell. There was someone else.

"Okay students." Her red eyes were looking at all us and she stopped on me. Oh no...Here we go again. "Are you new?" Once again everyone turned to me. The teacher had a raised eyebrow at me. I gulped and nodded. Afraid that'd I would mess up my talking by stuttering.

"Care to introduce yourself to us?" The black-haired women looked around. "Everyone sit...Besides you mystery girl." Hinata patted my shoulder comfortingly before sitting to the desk to my left. I once again nodded. I think this is gonna happen in every class. Just please don't ask where I came from...

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm 16 years old."

"Okay Haruno. I'm Kurenai" Her pale hand motioned for me to sit down, but it suddenly stopped and I looked up at her for an explanation. "Where'd you transfer from?" Shoot...

"I..uh..came from-"

"I'm sorry for being late Kurenai-sen-"

I was interrupted when the door slid open and a very familiar boy walked in. Kurenai looked over and sighed.

"I'm surprised your late Uchiha...Just go ahead and sit down." He started walking to the empty window seat in the middle section. Just a desk to the upper-left from mine. "Our new student Sakura Haruno was just introducing herself." Itachi glanced over at me and merely nodded at me in acknowledgment with his stotic expression. He continued walking and sat down at the blue chair.

"You can just sit down Haruno. Were already 5 minutes into class." She said with a smile. I nodded and sat down, completely relieved. She turned around and picked up a piece of chalk. "Okay class, today were gonna learn about World War II. Today were gonna-"

"Psst." I looked over and saw Ino looking at me. "That's Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke's brother as you can tell. Both hot in their own ways." I blushed from her bold language and nodded for her to continue. She occasionally looked over at Kurenai to see if her back was turned and once it was she continued. "Itachi is the president of the student council and he's 19...I think" I found myself staring at Itachi's back as she talked.

"It sucks though. It seems like he's not interested in his love life. So many girls have confessed to him, but he just brushes it off. But his personality is just perfect! He's nice,caring and-"

"Yamanaka."

Kurenai's voice made us both jump and look to the front.

"Yes Kurenai-sensei...?"

"Stop talking or you'll clean after school...Again." A couple of laughs erupted from people in the room. Ino nodded and frowned.

"Alright, I'm sorry." Kurenai turned around continued. Ino turned to me and stuck her tounge out childishly. I smiled and started writing notes in my open notebook.

As I was writing, I had a weird feeling to my left. I looked up out of curiosity and got lost in his stare. Itachi was staring at me with such a deep gaze. Once I met his eyes, I expected him to turn away or something, but he kept it.

"Haruno." The teacher's voice pulled me back into reality and I jumped slightly.

"Y-Yes."

"Can you answer the 2nd problem please." I nodded and answered.

* * *

"You guys! Over here!" Naruto yelled from across the huge quad. We were having lunch outside and it was perfect weather. The sun made me warm all over and it was just comfortable. I felt so accomplished today. I'm almost done with the first day of High School and I've already made friends that I could trust. Still the only thing that's ruining this is...in the back of my mind my parents aren't here.

It's just so weird. I can't put it into words. But from now on, I'm promising myself I wont shed a tear about it or even talk about it. I just have to move on...

"Alright Naruto! We see you." The three of us were walking to where Naruto and Sasuke occupied. They were under a big tree. It was just perfect scenery.

We finally made it and sat down. I sat in the middle of Hinata and Ino.

"I just found out TenTen and Neji are absent today...Guess you'll meet them later Sakura-chan." I shrugged and untied the knot of my lunchbox. Mikoto made them for Itachi,Sasuke and I. Sasuke told me she makes the best bentos and everyone he knows agrees with it. I took my chopsticks out and picked up a pickled vegetable and stuffed it in my mouth. I sighed loudly in approval. It was amazing!

I picked up more and soon finished all the vegetables. My cheeks were stuffed like a chipmunks and I looked to see everyone staring at me. My cheeks burned in embarrassment. Naruto broke the silence by laughing out loud. _Very_ out loud.

He fell back and was laying on the grass shaking in laughter. Ino shortly joined in by giggling. I saw Hinata laughing quietly. I swallowed my food and grinned nervously.

"S-Sorry." Naruto sat back up and crawled towards me. His face was right in front of mine.

"Sakura-chan, you looked so cute!" He said as he patted my head lightly. I glared at him and sighed.

After that we just talked about random things. It was amusing. Ino and Naruto would bicker the whole time and Sasuke would just insult Naruto, making him more fueled. It was just fun to watch.

The bell rang, signaling our next class. We all panicked and fled to our classes. Unfortunately I had none of them in my next class. We all said bye and departed.

* * *

My feet tapped in the hallway. The windows were showing the sky, which was orange and pink, signaling the sunset approaching. Signaling that I finished my first day of high school. I smiled to myself and walked down the hallway outside to meet Sasuke and Itachi. Well I think that's what I'm doing. Sasuke said to meet him and Itachi out in the quad.

I walked to the middle, and happily they were waiting next to each other. They really did look-alike. The two brothers were talking and Itachi seemed completely out of it. He was reading a book in his hand, while Sasuke was talking. I walked up and Itachi put the book away in his bag and smiled at me.

"So how was your first day Sakura?" I smiled at him and the three of us started walking.

"It was...fun." Honesty spilled from just that one word. I loved how today went actually.

"Well that's good." He said and I glanced at him. He was gazing off to the side. I suddenly remembered when he was staring at me. Should I ask him about it. I don't know... Maybe sometime soon.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Mikoto said as we walked inside my new home. She hugged me and this time I didn't really flinch. I think I'm getting used to touches now. Thats good.

"How was school? Did you make any friends?" She said with her arm around my neck. Her raven hair was mixing in with my light locks due to how close we were. Her perfume was filling my nose too. It had a pleasant flowery smell.

"It was fun and yes, I made friends." Immediately after saying that. Mikoto squealed.

"Thats great Sakura-chan!" She let go of her grip on me and was heading towards the kitchen. She was still in her business-looking attire. I'm guessing she recently got back from work.

"We can talk about the details over dinner. It's almost ready. Go change and take showers you guys." She motioned for us to leave. "This might take a while."

"But mom, you said it was almost done-" Sasuke said as he stopped in front of her.

"Hush! Just go change." Mikoto said as she put her hands on her hips, giving her a stern look. Sasuke groaned loudly and walked upstairs. I followed and went to my own room.

I walked in and went towards my closet to pick out a over-sized, yellow, long-sleeved dress and undergarments. Walking swiftly to the bathroom in my room, I walked in and sat my clothes on the sink like usual.

I turned the shower on before stripping my clothes and jumped in. The cold water soon turned warm and I sighed in content. As I was standing the shower, I was thinking of the events that happened today and what was to come.

* * *

Walking down the stairs, the smell of food wafted into my nose and it smelled amazing.

"Mikoto-chan, is it ready?" I asked as I looked into kitchen. She was in front of the stove. Steam was rising all around her.

"Ah. No I'm sorry Sakura-chan! Just a couple more minutes. I'll call you when its ready, alright?"

"Okay. Thank you." I turned to walk away but she suddenly said-

"Hey, you can go sit out by the garden to wait. Its pretty calm and you can watch the sun set." I looked around and didn't know where this garden was. I remember seeing it when Naruto, Sasuke and Itachi showed me around, but I forgot where it was.

"Uhm, Where is it?" Mikoto let out a soft laugh.

"Its to your right. You'll see a door." I looked over to my right as she said and saw a door behind the staircase.

"Oh! I see it. Okay I'll be out there." She nodded. Mikoto seemed to be too busy to answer. Oh well. I walked to the door and slid it open. How'd I forget this? Its right here.

It was beautiful. The floor was bamboo-mats, the walls were a dark oak and there was a wall-sized open space in the wall exposing the whole garden. The flowers were shining from the sun and the little pond glistened aswell. It was breath-taking. How could someone have this in their home?!

I walked to the edge of the opening and kneeled down. My eyes were admiring everything. I was so lost in it, that I almost didn't hear the door slide and someone kneel next to me. I glanced over and saw Itachi.

"Its relaxing, isn't it?" He moved so that his legs dangled off the railing and his arms were behind him. "I always come here when I have nothing to do. I suppose that's why your here?"

"Yeah...Your mother suggested it to me and I might as well check it out." I said with a small smile. We sat there in silence for a couple more minutes. The silence wasn't awkward like you would guess, it was relaxing. We both looked at the orange sky. Itachi shifted a little, but I didn't pay attention to where he was going.

"Sakura." He suddenly said. "I need to ask you something." I was taken back by his serious tone of voice. It wasn't harshly stern, but it was a little lazy too.

"Y-Yes." I need to stop stuttering...

"Do you still remember your mother?" My eyes widened a little. Why would he ask that? Of course I did.

"Yes I do. Why do you ask?"

"No reason..."

"But why would you...?" I stopped the sentence when he turned his gaze to me. The intensity in his dark orbs got me mesmerized once again. I didn't even notice his rising hand.

I flinched when it reached my cheek. His surprisingly warm hand grasped my cheek, which is now turning red.

"What are you...doing?" My mouth hung open when he was inching towards my face. His hot breath was fanning on my lip. His and my own eyes were locked and not even moving.

"Can I ask you something else?" I didn't answer. Not a nod or a movement. I couldn't do it. Itachi inched closer and the gap between was almost gone.

_"Do you remember me?"_

**OOOOH Cliffhanger! Hahahahahaha..haha..ha.**

**Im sorry! :( What does Itachi mean by that?! You'll found out next chapter!**

**Reviews make my day and night! And are greatly appreciated! :) :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously...**

"Can I ask you something else?" I didn't answer. Not a nod or a movement. I couldn't do it. Itachi inched closer and the gap between was almost gone.

_"Do you remember me?"_

* * *

My mind was clouding up. I couldn't react or even answer to what Itachi had just asked. What did he mean if I remembered him? I don't recall ever really talking to or having eye contact with him back then.

I have seen him around at school to pick up Sasuke when I was in middle school and elementary. And that was all. Also that was only a couple of times too. Why would he ask me this?

I finally got my composure back and I looked him straight in the eye. Of course, those black orbs memorized once again, but I tried to fight it and my lips opened to speak but what he did surprised me. My eyes widened with shock as hushed me with one finger and lowered his lips to my own once again. What in world is he doing?!

"Answer my question Sakura." He said gently but sternly at the same time.

The finger that was on my lip vanished and he waited for an answer. My cheeks were burning for some reason. Maybe cause he was so close to my face. In fact I felt his breath fanning my lips and cheeks.

I finally had the strength to answer, but it didn't come out like that. I didn't say it boldly or with a calm voice. It came out in a stutter. In a hushed tone. I whispered-

"I-I don't know...what your talking about...I dont remember you..." Itachi's eye closed and he moved his hand away from my cheek. With his hand gone, a cold breeze brushed upon my cheek and I slightly shivered. Unwillingly, I reached out to him and placed my hand gently on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Itachi. I don't think we've ever met before I even came here." Honestly I felt a little guilty. He looked so disappointed and it made me feel bad. Before anything else could happen or even before I could continue talking, Itachi did something that no one has done to me in such a long time in my short life.

He kissed me.

My eyes were bugging out of my head and I could feel my heart beating like it was just about to jump out of my chest. The heat that came from his lips sent me soaring into something I didn't know. It was so pleasant. But... He kissed me. Thats all I realized...His lips were pressing against my own in a gentle manner. But why though?

What was I to him? I didn't even know him that much. He doesn't even know _me_ that much! All these questions ran through my head and my mind was reeling.

But this kiss made me feel content in a way. The warmth that was growing in me made me feel loved and cherished. I lost myself in the kiss and my eyelids slid closed and I accepted Itachi's kiss.

But as soon as I accepted it I rejected it.

My eyes snapped open and I pushed him away with both my hands on his shoulders. His eyes opened and met my own. To my surprise he pulled away and backed up from me.

Itachi looked at me with something in his eyes that I couldn't identify. He sighed and looked towards the garden. I have completely forgot about the garden and why I came out here. I stared at the Uchiha for a long moment.

It was like nothing happened! He was casually watching the sunset and looked completely calm. Finally he turned to me and had a stotic expression like usual but his lips held a small smile that looked soft and gentle on him.

"Well Sakura..." He scooted towards me and I looked him straight in the eyes. "...You'll have to remember sometime."

He said that almost sadly. Itachi's eyes were averting to the bamboo floor and he smiled once more. Though the smile looked crooked and sorrowed. What was he hiding?

My mouth opened to ask him why he kissed me and what did he mean but unfortunately Mikoto walked in and stopped with a surprised expression on her pale face.

"Oh, Itachi-chan. That's where you were." Said man was getting up and I watched him walk towards the door and his mother. Mikoto moved out of the way with a graceful smile adorning her face as Itachi walked pass her.

Mikoto didn't see it but the eldest Uchiha turned around with a smirk on his face. My eyes widened in confusion. A slender finger made it to his lips and he held it there. Was he telling me not to tell? Probably to keep it a secret...It wasn't like I was gonna tell his own mother that he just kissed me.

Mikoto knelt down to me and she had the smile still on her face. I faked a smile to her. I couldn't actually smile after what Itachi just did to me!

"Well Sakura-chan, Dinners ready!" I got up and she stood up. "You can tell us what happened at school, okay?" I nodded and the two of us walked out of the sun-lit room.

* * *

"So Sakura-chan...Whos your new friends?" Mikoto asked almost too excited. We were all at the dinner table. Fugaku still wasnt here though. I really wanted to talk to him and hopefully get closer to him like I have been with everyone else.

I was sitting next to Sasuke and Itachi was right in front of me. This made me feel very uncomfortable. He was staring at me the entire time. Why did he have to do this when everything was going so normal and great?!

Mikoto passed me a onigiri and waited for me to answer her question. I received the perfectly shaped rice ball and placed on my plate, which was empty.

"I met Sasuke's friends. Naruto, Ino and Hinata." I shot a glance at the boy next to me and he nodded at me. Smiling, I averted my gaze to Mikoto.

"Oh that's great! Sasuke has really great friends. I've met them all." She grinned at me.

She was right though. Even though I did meet the two girls yesterday and Naruto recently, they were great people who I could trust. And trusting people is a hard thing to do for me.

When I was younger I rarely trusted people. I just couldn't. Especially after my mother's death and my father's violent behavior. I didn't because...I just cant explain why. I thought everyone was horrible in their own ways; even myself.

"Maybe you can meet Itachi's friends sometime!" I shrugged, but inside I really wanted to. Who was Itachi friends with anyways? Were they neat, polite men? Or even gang-like people? I soon got clouded by the thoughts of who Itachi could be friends with. Maybe I should ask... As I was lost in my thoughts I ate my onigiri and everyone soon finished their own meals.

"Maybe Mother, maybe." Itachi said as he got up from his chair and brought his empty plate with him. He walked over to me and smiled at me. I blushed harshly and averted my eyes away from him. I just don't have the strength to look at him.

"May I take your plate Sakura?"

"Y-Yeah...Thank you." He did as he said and took my plate. Same with Mikotos and Sasukes. Mikoto followed Itachi into the kitchen and left me and Sasuke alone.

The silence surprisingly didnt linger for long.

"Sakura whats up with you and Itachi?" I looked at him surprised.

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke gave me a look of disbelief and his elbow leaned against the table and his open hand propped his head up.

"When he asked you a question, you turned completely red and stuttered. You sounded and looked like Hinata." I was gonna protest but my mouth hung open like a fish out of water. He was right though, so I couldn't fight him back. Was it really that noticable?

I didn't know how to answer to that either. I can't bluntly tell him that his older brother kissed me. I had to make an excuse and a logical one...But I couldn't think of anything.

"You can tell me Sakura. Did he do something to you?"

Since when did Sasuke care about my well-being? Its pretty nice of him to notice that though and actually talk to me about it. I felt my lips form a smile and he gave me a confused look.

I sighed and finally answered him. "He just surprised me when I was deep thought."

I tried to sound honest and like it was true by keeping my voice even and keeping eye contact. Is it bad that I know how to lie properly?

To my full relief I vaguely heard Sasuke sigh and he nodded. With his eyes dangerously lowered into slits, he gave me a stern look. I returned a perplexed look at him.

"Thats the truth Sasuke."

He gave me one last unsure look and finally nodded. I'm for sure he didn't believe me, but he accepted it anyways. That made me relieved.

"But seriously if he does anything...Tell me."

Whys he so sure Itachi did something?

"Ehm...Okay."

Sasuke gave me another hard look before getting up from his seat. I did the same and departed to my room with a good night to everyone.

As I made it to my own room, I shut the door behind me and jumped into my bed. I hugged my knees and thought about everything. Itachi's kiss...Ino, Hinata and Naruto...Sasuke's pleads. My life has changed drastically in just this one day and Im not sure if its going good or not.

I fell onto my bed with a soft thud and looked up at the ceiling with wondering eyes. Soon enough sleep took over and I fell under the darkness.

* * *

...

I was surrounded by darkness and I felt nothing. Finally my heavy eyes cracked open. I looked over as I started to panic. Where am I?! All that was next to me was complete white and no one at all was there.

"W-What...?"

My own voice echoed everywhere and started walking forwards. Is this a lucid dream? It must be, it feels so real. Suddenly a rush on wind hit me and I shut my eyes on impact. When the wind decreased, I looked up and I nearly screamed when my eyes met his.

My father's eyes. They were so...dead.

He just stood there and stared at me. I stared back with my eyes wide and full of pure fear. I wasn't sure what to do. Even if this was a dream I was still scared to death.

Suddenly everything turned pitch black including him and I was left to wonder where he has gone and where I was. My hands moved to the front of me and swayed around as I tried to touch anything or anything solid.

"...Found you Blossom."

I heard this words said right into my ear and hot air was flooding over my shoulder. A dark presence stood behind me and my throat tightened dangerously.

"N-No...No!" Suddenly it turned red and I felt a piercing pain all over. I couldn't scream or thrash around, I couldn't do anything to fight against him. This wasn't a dream...This was a horrible nightmare

...

"Sa...Saku...Sakura...Sakura!"

...

"No...No...NO!"

I shot up in a sitting position and I felt my brow wet in my own cold sweat.

That felt so real! My breathing was ragged and my chest heaved up and down with every intake. I thought these nightmares were over. I haven't had on in awhile...Until now.

"Sakura."

A loud gasp escaped my throat and out of my own will ,my fist raised up and shot towards the sound of my own name. I vaguely heard a grunt when my clenched fist reached a face rather harshly. A hot tear glided down my face but I ignored it when I realized what I had just done.

I've hit Itachi and he now lying on my bed with his abused cheek covered with his own hand. Did I really punch him that hard? I immediately crawled to him and knelt down to his face.

"...I-Itachi! I'm so sorry!"

His eyes were clenched and he was still moaning quietly in pain. I felt myself fill with guilt and sorrow. I just punched Itachi! Man...He is for sure gonna hate me after this. He was so innocent too! He was just in my room doing nothing- Wait...Why was he in my room in the first place?

I glanced over at my digital clock behind me on my nightstand and saw it 2 in the morning. Why in the world was he over here?

I gasped in shock when I felt him tap my knee. Looking down with my eyes fixed on his own, he was simply smirking at me while holding his throbbing cheek.

"You really know how to punch Sakura."

"I-I...Are you alright? I'm sorry..."

Itachi just laid there looking back up at me with a his signature smirk present on his face. He quietly chuckled and kept his gaze fixed on me. Of course my cheeks burned once again when I though of out earlier interaction. I bent my head down to avoid his eyes.

"I'm alright and its okay Sakura." He replied to my relief and I nodded while I kept my head down still. While doing so I kept thinking of why I had such a nightmare and why the heck he was in my room at such a late hour!?

"Itachi, why are you in my room?"

I placed my hands in my lap as I awaited an answer. My fist was a little sore from punching him. I thought it was kind of amusing in a way. I just punched a man older than me and he actually fell down in pain. When did I have strength like that?

"...I heard you while you were sleeping so I went to check you out. You were thrashing on your bed and so I thought it would be nice to wake you up. You know... you should apologize for waking me from my sleep."

I practically shot my head up and gave him the most harshest glare I could bear. He was for sure teasing me.

"I'm not apologizing for that! Do you want me to punch you again?"

"You sure are rowdy when you wake up."

Itachi just kept laying there with his amused expression. Yup, he was defiantly teasing me.

"Well...Thanks for waking me I guess...But now I want to go back to sleep, could you leave?"

"What were you dreaming about?"

Well he doesn't listen...Gosh, I thought he was polite and amiably guy. All thoughts are wrong now.

"Itachi. Get out of my room please."

"Answer my question and I will."

I sighed loudly before shooting him another glare. He really was getting on my nerves now. I really needed sleep for school and he needs it too. I can tell because he always looks so tired.

"Fine. I was having a dream...about my father."

Abruptly Itachi placed a hand on own. I didn't mind this time. I simply took the comfort of someone consoling me; it made me feel at peace. I finally met his eyes and gave him a reassuring smile to tell him it was fine.

Slowly the hand that was on my own hand left and made its way to a strand of my dangling hair. My hair was cascading down since my head was bowed towards him.

He started playing with the pink lock as he kept gazing up at me. Twirling on his one finger and repeating the process when it fell off. I'm guessing this was his way of comforting me because it was working.

We both stayed like that for sometime, but for me it felt like hours since I kept getting lost in deep thought or dozing off from sleep. Occasionally both. I put my hand on his wrist gently and I looked down at him again.

"Itachi you should really be going to bed now. We have to get ready for school in a couple of hours." Unfortunately his response was a simple shake of his head. Whats gotten into him?

"I cant leave you now. You just woke up from nightmare Sakura."

"A-Are you saying you're gonna sleep with me?" My eyes bugged out and I felt my cheeks turn hot, and I was for sure they rivaled my hair in red. To my great and deep surprise Itachi casually nodded. My cheeks turned a shade darker and grew to my ears.

"W-W-What! No! You can't sleep in here with me in bed! No!"

"Sakura shhh. You'll wake everyone in the house. Its okay I wont do anything."

"...It's really fine. Go back to your own room please." He shoke his head and sat up without his hand covering the cheek I abused. I noticed there a small purple mark where I hit. I inwardly winced from what I had done to him.

Without a word, Itachi pushed me onto my pillows. I tried with all my will to push forward and push him off my bed but it sadly didn't work. He held me down with ease and looked me in the eyes sternly.

"I promise I'm gonna leave right when you fall asleep. I promise Sakura." I shook my head immediately. I am not gonna do this. What if someone walks in?!

"Well if your really sorry for punching me-" He pointed to the bruise on his cheek as he spoke. "Then let me just stay in here."

My eyes narrowed dangerously but soon the comfort of the pillows below me and the warmth of Itachi's hands made me unusally very drowsy. I just wanted to sleep now. I didn't want fight with him right, I'm wasting precious hours of sleep. In response I glared at him and said-

"Fine. Just leave right when I fall asleep." It was a good plan because right when I close my eyes I know I'm gonna fall asleep and then he'll leave right then. This'll be easy.

He smiled at me and let go of my shoulders. Itachi rolled to my side and laid next to me with his arms behind his head.

"Okay good night Sakura."

"...Night Itachi." Just as I predicted, I shut my eyes and fell into a deep sleep with Itachi next to me.

* * *

**Ahh! Theres fluff and some humor in this one! Itachi kissed Sakura, ahhh! I really like this chapter in all seriousness though, and I hope you like it too :)**

**I apologize for any mistakes, Im gonna edit some parts later~**

**Reviews fuel my will to do the next chapter and continue! And they are greatly appreciated! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

I felt something on my side but with my eyes shut I didn't really bother to see what it was.

The side of me was pressed against something. Something warm. And this something started pressing against my back, shaping against the curve of my own. My eyes immediately snapped open when someones arm slung over my waist. Oh no...It better not be...

"Itachi!" I finished my own sentence by yelling this annoyance's name loudly. My eyes met his sleeping figure. He looked...adorable.

His eyes were closed and the light from the window shone on his features. The raven-hair glistened a dark gray where the sun hit and his mouth was partly open from sleeping. The one thing I realized was that he looked so defenceless and young when he slept like this.

I made myself forget about how he look and I blushed from my own thoughts. How could I be thinking this...? Plus he went against our deal and slept in here with me! I specifically told him to leave right when I fell asleep and he promised. Gosh...

My eyes grazed upon his cheek. A faint mark was on his pale cheek, which made it show better and more clear to me that I punched him hard. I felt the guilt wash over me again and I sighed softly.

"Whats wrong?"

I gasped and looked down to see him still have that sleeping expression on but his lips held a small smirk. He was awake the whole time...What?

My hand gripped onto the wrist of the arm over my waist and pushed it away. I got up from my taken bed and went to my drawer of clothes. Without glancing back at the guy in my bed, I picked up my school uniform and under garments and started towards my bathroom.

"...Where are you going?" He asked but I didn't bother answering. There was no point in bickering with him this morning. Plus it's not like I would win anyways. What I learned last night is that he would always find a way to make you lose strength in fighting back. That was too time consuming and I had to get ready for school and he did too. I'm doing him a favor.

"Hey...-"

Without an answer I walked into my bathroom and shut the door leaving a confused Itachi.

* * *

I walked out of my steam-filled bathroom with my uniform on and my hair brushed. As I walked out, I sighed when the cool temperature breeze from my opened window hit me. The hot shower made me feel a little humid and it wasn't comfortable.

I looked over and practically cried out in shock.

Itachi was still lying on my bed.

He was looking up to the ceiling with his hands crossed over his waist contently. His head shifted and turned towards me with clear amusement glinting in his eyes.

"...Why are you still here? You should get ready for school."

Vaguely he let out a small laugh and looked me straight in the eye with a smile adorning his face. Itachi shifted his head again and looked back up at the ceiling with his smile still lingering.

"Sakura did you even look at your clock?"

Out of instinct I glanced over at the clock and gawked at it for a moment. I didn't even check the time when I left.

It was 5:20. I'm suppose to wake up in about an hour. Great, I had an extra hour for sleep and I just lost it. I'm completely awake now from the shower.

Sighing in despair, I walked over to the bed on which he lay and looked down at his face. He looked up with no expression at all this time. I glared down at him and crossed my arms.

"If it wasn't for you I'd still be asleep Itachi. Why are you still in here?" He smiled warmly at me and his hand shot up to seize one strand of my hair. Why was he comforting me again? I wasn't distressed or anything. I raised an eyebrow at him and he returned it with a twist of my hair on his finger.

"W-what are you doing?"

Before he could even answer, someone barged through my door. Literally, they bust the door open and stomped in loudly enough for someone on the street to hear.

I turned around and was expecting to feel a tug with Itachi still holding onto my hair, but that didn't happen to my relief. Sasuke was standing at the doorway with his eyes trained dangerously on Itachi. His eyes were huge and his eyebrows were knitted together while his mouth was scrunched up into an abominable frown.

We all stayed like that for a silent moment. Itachi lied on my bed with a casual expression, Sasuke had a deep scowl on his face and I stood in the middle completely confused to why Sasuke was even here. Whats up with these brothers?

"You! What are you doing here?!"

"Thats none of your business little brother."

I watched as Itachi sat up and looked over at Sasuke with a stotic expression; his usual expression. Not that smirk he does with me all the time. It's grown on my nerves...

"Why are you on her bed like that?!" Sasuke shouted as he started towards Itachi and I. The scowl on his face hasnt deceased yet and it looked as if it was growing. With a push from Sasuke, the Uchiha stood in my spot in front of Itachi and grabbed one of my pillows. I watched as Itachi looked at him with a completely perplexed gaze.

"Sasuke. What are-"

Sasuke crammed my pillow onto Itachi's face with intense force and he still held the deep scowl on his face while he did so. Itachi muffled the last of his sentence into my poor pillow as Sasuke added force.

I watched the two with bewilderment as Itachi started thrashing around and he grabbed onto Sasuke's wrist and tried pulling. I was for sure Sasuke was suffocating Itachi and he didn't even have mercy on his older brother.

"Sakura." I jumped when Sasuke aimlessly said my name. He didn't even turn to me. His eyes were transfixed onto his struggling brother below him.

"...Yes?"

"Did he do anything to you?" Here we go again... I shoke my head and sighed quietly.

"No Sasuke..." Should I tell him what happened last night? When Itachi slept in my room and stayed in until morning? Well that might make Sasuke kill Itachi or severely choke him. Better not.

"Well if he did then-"

"Sasuke Uchiha!" All movement stopped when we heard the shrill scream of Mikoto from my doorway. I turned to her and saw she was in her business, work-attire and her hands were planted onto her waist. Her pale face held a scowl just like Sasuke had on, I'm guessing that's where he got it from and she was staring at said boy.

"What are you doing to your brother?" Sasuke bowed his down and his raven bangs covered his expression. I'm guessing underneath his bangs he had a scared expression or something like that at the least. I wish I could see it though.

"He...He-"

"-Was doing nothing when Sasuke almost suffocated me with a pillow." Itachi said as he sat up with the said object in his hands. I felt a smile come to my lips, this was too amusing. Sasuke looked at Itachi and grimaced.

"Is this true Sakura?" Oh...I don't want to be pulled into this. All onyx eyes pointed towards me while they all awaited my answer.

"...Its true." Immediately after I said that, Sasuke groaned loudly and bowed his head in defeat. Itachi smirked triumphantly and threw the pillow back onto the bed.

Mikoto smiled at me then turned to the boys with her scowl back on. Crossing her arms she told them, "Okay now get ready for school or you know what'll happen." Wow, Mikoto really is a stern mom. I respect that. They both nodded. Sasuke walked out of the room with his head still hung down and Itachi followed after finally getting off my bed. With a glance over his shoulder, he looked straight at me and smirked.

After all of that Mikoto told me to go ahead and just eat the breakfast she fixed downstairs. I did what she said and we both walked downstairs. With a goodbye and smile, the Uchiha women left to work and left me alone with the rambunctious Uchiha brothers.

* * *

It was my second day of school and for the first time in a long time, I was actually excited for school.

Now that I had friends to go to and to say 'Hi' to everyday was something to look forward to in my opinion. I felt a smile lingering on my face and I loved the feeling of it. My life was heading down a great path for the first time in a while.

If only my mother was here to walk down it with...

"Sakura-chan!"

A familiar voice came loudly from my right and when I turned to face him, Naruto glomped me practically and hugged me hard. He hugged me by squeezing my shoulders and almost-neck area.

"Its been forever since I seen you Sakura-chan."

"Naruto. You saw her yesterday...Idiot." Sasuke muttered the last part. My hands made it to Naruto's back and I hugged him back with all the strength I could manage. I didn't feel like prying him off. I actually wanted to see him. I was glad he wanted to see me too.

As soon as we embraced each other, someone pried me off Naruto rather swiftly, and I was wrapped around the neck with an arm. I looked up to see Itachi glaring at Naruto. Whats gotten into him lately?

"Augh, Itachi-teme. I wanna be with Sakura! You have her at your house all the time, you selfish pig!"

Itachi only responded with a scoff and he tightened his grip onto me. I looked over at Sasuke for help, but as I was guessing, Sasuke was glaring at his older brother with that familiar scowl on his pale face. It really did look like Mikoto's own scowl.

As Naruto and Itachi had a glaring contest, I saw Ino and Hinata looking at me with wide-eyes and opened mouths. Ino looked as if she was gonna freeze and turn into a statue, while Hinata's lips started forming into a huge smile. They must be surprised to see me in Itachi's grip. I would be too if I was them.

Sasuke stopped the two boys by standing in between them and waving at Ino and Hinata to come over and to show them people were watching. It worked and Naruto and Itachi glanced over with new interest. I had to admit a smile since Sasuke can just break up their fights like that and change the subject without even saying a word. I guess it was a talent of his.

The two girls ran towards us with a new expression. They had their now usual and content expressions. They both stopped and stood next to each other with a smile.

"Morning Itachi-san." Ino politely said with a small smile. I saw a slight blush on her face as she looked at him. Itachi nodded and smiled at her in polite acknowledgement. His grip on me loosened a bit but he didn't let go unfortunately.

"Good morning Ino-san." Wow, everyone is so polite here.

Itachi suddenly pulled me from the group and started walking away. I tugged at his arm sleeve and he stopped to look down at me with a now-stotic expression.

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"Class Sakura. Where else would we be going?"

'_We_'? What does he mean 'we'? I don't have a class with him; I'm sure I don't.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" Sasuke said from behind us. We both -well Itachi turned us both over- faced him and he had his usual stotic expression. Just like Itachi's expression. They really are brothers. You could just tell from a mile away.

Itachi vaguely sighed and looked hard at his little brother. Soon enough Naruto came from behind and slung his arm over Sasuke casually as he held an angered glare. He pointed a finger at us.

"Why do you just leave so randomly, huh?! You're just like Sasuke-teme."

Before anyone could protest any longer, the shrill ring of the bell came through, indicating that it was time to leave for our classes. I felt Itachi loose his grip onto me and I took this chance to wriggle out of him. He gave me perturbed look as he lowered his arm to his side. Without a response to him, I dug through my bag and pulled out my class schedule. I still wasnt use to my classes- especially since its only been one day too.

I have science class to attend and I'm gonna be late. Great way to start my day. Ugh.

I ignored Itachi's confused stare and looked over towards Ino and Hinata. They looked back and started walking towards me.

"Do you one of you guys have science class?" The both shoke their head and gave me an apologetic look.

"Sorry Sakura. We'll see you soon, gotta run." Ino said as she and Hinata took off towards the school entrance doors. With a quick glance, Sasuke left after them into school.

"Bye Sakura-chan! Maybe we'll have class next period together!" Naruto said with a grin but suddenly it turned into a grimace. "...See ya later Itachi-teme."

With that, Naruto dashed in and left Itachi and I. Looking back at him, I gave him a quick smile and started walking towards the door.

"Well gotta get to class...See you la-"

"Sakura, we've got the same class."

I stopped in my tracks and shot him a perplexed gaze.

"We do?"

"Yes and we better go before we miss it."

I didn't even answer. He pushed me forward until I finally started walking, and we both fast-walked to science class on the third floor unfortunately.

* * *

"You two are five minutes late. Care to explain yourselves?"

That was what we were greeted with immediately when I first stepped into the classroom. I looked up to meek black eyes staring at me, waiting for an answer. A reasonable one too.

I opened my mouth and soon panicked. I didn't know what to say! I didn't want to blame Itachi or get myself in trouble either.

"I...We came late because I-"

"Sakura dropped her bag on the way here and some flew away due to the wind. So I helped her."

With a hard and trained gaze, the female-teacher nodded and looked slammed both hands onto the desk in front of her.

"Okay just go sit down. We saved two seats for you in the back." She said as pointed to two empty desks in the corner. Oh no...I did not like back seats as much as I thought I would. You could barely hear anything since the teacher was far away and the back was the favorite spot for talkative people.

We both nodded and started walking towards the dreaded seats. Eyes continuously met my own as I walked towards it. The pressure of everyone looking at me made me feel intensely flustered and I looked down at the floor.

Itachi and I both sat next to each other and exchanged glances, which meant 'That was a close one'.

After a long and no-break fifteen minutes into class, I finally put down my pencil and looked up at the clock. The teacher finally gave us a tiny break to take all the notes she has said out loud. And too fast for my taste.

She blabbered for the whole fifteen minutes without taking any noticable breaths or pauses. She was like a drill Sargent.

I sighed and stretched my arm out as I did the same with my legs. The door slid open, but I didn't pay any attention to it since I read down all my notes to make sure if anything was missing. I was about to turn to Itachi and see if he got anything I missed but my name was said and I turned towards the open door.

Shizune was standing there with her arms crossed behind her back.

"Haruno you're leaving early." I felt my eyes widen a bit. Before the teacher could remind to get up and leave, I got up and picked up my bag and stuffed my notebook and pencil pouch into it. I shot a confused look at Itachi and he already had a perplexed look on him. That made me kind of worry though.

I walked over to Shizune and left the room with her to the office.

* * *

_"_Haruno-san is here." Shizune said as we walked through the office door. I felt surprised to see Tsunade sitting at her desk and she smiled at me. There was someone sitting at the chair and I couldn't see their face since they were looking towards Tsunade. This person had raven hair like Itachi and Sasuke. Maybe they were related somehow?

"Aaa. Sakura, How are you?"

"I'm good." I said with a smile.

"Someone is here to take you off early. Dont worry either. He's completely trustworthy!"

As I looked towards the person on the chair, they were already up and turning towards me.

He looked at me with a big grin, just like Narutos. He looked like a Uchiha as I suspected and his raven hair was curly and short. Of course his eyes were a matching raven and they unusually had long eye-lashes framing them. He started walking towards me with the grin still plastered onto his face.

"Hey Sakura-chan! I'm Shisui Uchiha. I'm Sasuke's and Itachi's older cousin...as you can tell. May I take you with me?"

His tenor was very charming and calm. I liked how he was holding his arm out for me. Just like a prince in those fairy-tale books I'd always read with my mother.

I nodded and smiled at him. Hesitantly I hooked my arm onto his and immediately when I did, Shisui brought me closer to him.

"Well Tsunade-sama, Shizune-chan...I'll be seeing you!"

"Bye Shisui. Take care of her!" Tsunade said as we walked through the door and he shut him behind him with a kick of his heel. He was so charming that I literally thought he was a prince pulled put from a fairy-tale. I could smell his cologne since I was so close to him. It wasnt too over-bearing at all. It gave him a more masculine feel.

"Well Sakura-chan. I hope you don't mind me taking you out school."

"N-No its fine Shisui-san."

Arubtly he stopped and gave me an incredulous.

"Nope. Just call me Shisui."

"Okay...Shisui." He grinned at me and pulled me closer to him.

"Good! Sakura-chan, Now me and you need to talk about..._something_."

What does he mean _something_?

* * *

**Yes! I've been wanting to add Shisui! Hes so fun to talk as.**

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. There will be more intense material after more chapters. And no I dont mean sexually, you perv. ;) But that'll come up sometime...Shhhh**

**Reviews make my day and night! And are greatly appreciated! :)))**


	9. Chapter 9

Shisui and I walked to the park and through it quickly with small chats included. It was a small ways to a café up ahead. It was an adorable looking little restraunt that I've never seen. Once we walked inside, the smell of sweets wafted into my nose. I was a great fan of sweets and I'm proud of it.

Shisui glanced at me with a welcoming smile and pulled me by the wrist to a table on the sides. The Uchiha pulled my chair out and awaited for me to sit on the plush cushion. I smiled at him and sat into, immediately comfortable with the seat. He walked to the chair in front of me and sat down. With his smile still lingering on him, he looked me straight in the eye.

"So Sakura-chan...Tell me about yourself." He said as he interlaced his slender fingers together and sat them in front of him. Sighing inwardly, I softly frowned and lowered my eyes to the people in the small café enjoying their own treats. My life was just a adversity. What was I suppose to tell him?

"...Well I am in high school." I said with an almost hushed tone. I had really nothing to say. Shisui vaguely chuckled and shot me an amused glance.

"If you're not ready to tell me your life story, I'll just tell you mine!" I looked up with a confused stare. Why would he tell me his life story? We literally just met minutes ago and I don't even know how he knows me!

Not to be rude and keep him waiting I nodded and waited for the articulate Uchiha to continue. Gladly receiving my silent message, Shisui grinned and spoke.

"Well as you know, I'm Shisui Uchiha. Cousin of Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. I am older than Itachi by four years, but I was told that I act younger than that apathetic fool."

I had to stifle a laugh. That way he spoke was so charming but humourous at the same time. He has already made a great impression on me. Smiling, I nodded for him to continue.

"I was taught at your school hence the fact I knew your principal Tsunade. After graduating, I went to college of course and got my degree. Later I became a cop and now...I am an agent type of guy! Pretty cool ,huh? Any questions?"

I smiled bigger and nodded. Before I could say anything else, Shisui spoke.

"Aa, Sakura-chan. There's no need to be uncomfortable with me! You can speak for as you long you want with me." He finished with an amicable grin.

"...Sorry Shisui. Well all of that is cool but my question is kind of off topic. If that's fine with you?"

The Uchiha in front of me laughed softly and nodded before speaking.

"Your so polite, and yes that's fine with me. Ask away." Unlacing his fingers, he brought his now open hand to his cheek and leaned against it. After he shifted and waited for me to 'ask away', I leaned back into my chair to get more comfortable as well. I noticed my back was starting to get stiff because I was sitting so up right. I really was tense about going with him.

"Well I'm happy we met, but how do you know me? No one has ever told me about you before."

I was relieved he didn't feel offended or look like it. He simply smirked and leaned deeper into his open palm.

"I was hoping you'd ask that Sakura-chan. I came to get you since you're an old friend of-"

What? Old friend of who?

Shisui got up from his palm and sat both free hands down in front of him. He had an erring glint in his ink-like eyes. Clearing his throat with a clenched fist covering his mouth, Shisui alternated his wide-eyed expression into his usual clam and lively one instead, To which I preferred.

"-I meant that I just heard you moved in with my Aunt Mikoto and Uncle Fugaku. I thought it would be polite if I dropped by and said 'Hello' to our new family member.

But what did he mean I was an old friend to someone? Who was this someone? Why'd he stop his own sentence and change it so quickly? I was hauled into my mind which was full of questions on what had just happened. Nodding slowly, I looked at Shisui with a perplexed look.

"O-Okay...But what do you mean I was an old frie-"

"Oh, my mouth just slipped! Excuse me for that..." Before I could ask anything else, a brunette waitress came up with a notebook in hand. She held a huge grin on her face when she looked over at Shisui and she kept her gaze there.

"Hello, I'm Kaui. I'll be your server today. Can I get you a drink?"

"We'll cut to the chase and order our meals please." Shisui averted his stare to me. "Ladies first Sakura-chan. What do you wanna get?"

"Ehm...You can go first. I still need to look at the menu." I said as I looked around the table for any sort of menu. Unfortunately, I didn't find anything and during my short search, Shisui told Kaui-

"Kaui-san, Can you please tell her what you have? She is a troublesome girl."

The waitress giggled loudly and turned her eyes to me. I noticed that her smile degraded a bit when her eyes locked with mine. She put her hand down right in front of Shisui and leaned forward, possibly trying to get him out my sight.

"We have an anko dumpling special" She said a little coldly. Inwardly I gasped in happiness. I brightly smiled and nodded.

"Yes I'll have those."

There were my favorite treats when I was little and still are! I haven't had them in a while due to the whole_ incident_, so I'm a little anxious to finally have some. Especially fresh too. I've always bought them cold at the general store, not from a café like this.

"Okay...Now what will you have sir?" She turned over but kept her hand planted in front of Shisui. I heard him vaguely cough , probably clearing his throat, and he spoke soon after.

"I will have some dangos please. The two of us will also have green tea."

She nodded and wrote down his orders. With a huge smile, Kaui spoke.

"Okay sir, we'll bring your order out as soon as possible!"

With that the brunette practically skipped away into the door leading to what I assume is the kitchen. I turned my attention back to Shisui when I heard him chuckle. I gave him a questioning look and to which he responded to with a small grin.

"What is it?"

"That girl is what it is." I smiled knowing full on well what he meant. She was flirting with him clearly. Shisui leaned back into his seat with a small sigh.

"Does that happen to you often?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I mean you're so pretty. Boys don't flirt with you everywhere you go?"

My cheeks burned with his compliment. I looked up with a wide eyes and shoke my head fast.

"...N-No that doesn't happen." Shisui gasped loudly when he heard that and he lunged forward until he caught my hand in his own. Once again my cheeks burned hotter and I was sure I was completely red and flustered looking. He cupped my one hand with his two hands, one on top and on underneath.

"I wonder why they don't. Its hard not to try and claim you as their own."

I practically felt my blush grow to my ears and nose. What is he doing?! I froze on the spot and averted my gaze to my skirt. I couldn't handle this many and such elegant compliments in just one day.

"I-...I..Thank you Sh-Shisui."

Said man let out a laugh and squeezed my hand between his own. I looked up with my blush still all over my face.

"Ahaha Sakura-chan, you look so flustered!" A giggle escaped my throat. I just couldn't get mad at him, even if we did just meet. He was so open and charming.

"Well anyways, shall we continue our talk?"

I nodded and waited for him to let go of my hand, but that didn't happen. He just kept it there like it was a small animal. With a small smirk we continued our talk from there on.

I found out that he was once married and his wife of two years passed on in a car accident. He said it with such sadness that I felt tears sting my eyes. How could he still be so happy?

He told me her name was Mari. They met in High School and dated for all the four years. They were in love deeply and he sounded so depressed while telling me his story. He really did love her due to the way it sounded. Yet he kept a small smile on. After he finished, our orders were served by none other than the waitress, Kaui. She bent towards Shisui and fluttered her eyelashes many times while grinning at him. Shisui however ignored it and told her 'Thank you'.

Shisui reached out and grabbed a dango. I received my warm anko dumplings. Eyeing them with hunger, I dug in and stuffed one in my mouth. My eyes automatically closed in content. It feels as it has been forever since I ate something so delicious! I smiled as I swallowed and I was getting for a second one when Shisui spoke.

"So Sakura-chan. Care to tell me about you now? If that's fine with you?"

I simply nodded and sat down my chopsticks and dumpling. I gave it one last glance and looked back up at Shisui. I wonder if he knew about _it_.

"Yes It's fine." He grinned at me and took a bite of his dango before setting it down on his plate. I smiled at him and it soon turned into frown when I had to think of my parents once again.

I've been trying not to think of them, but I figured out that if I want to move on I will have to mourn them. Even my father too. He was still my father and he did love me. I also loved him.

"...Well my parents are both gone. My mother died when I was six years old and I still don't know why. My father he..."

Shisui's face softened with a frown and slightly widened eyes. He once again grasped onto my palm. I found comfort in it and smiled at him reassuringly. I don't think I should tell him every detail though.

"My father wasn't exactly as nice to me after she died. For six years after her death, one night he chased me and...something happened. I woke up from a four-year coma and here I am now...Ahaha.." I said with an awkward laugh at the end, trying to lighten the mood up a bit.

Thats the first I've ever talked about it with anyone and Shisui won my trust over when he told me about his wife. Thats something that I thought was hard for him to talk about and in return I'd tell him something that was hard for me to talk about.

Shisui looked astonished for a moment. His eyes were wide with shock and his hand was slightly loose on my own. Suddenly, he squeezed it again and shot me a soft smile. Anyone expected that to be a reassuring smile, but I felt as it was hiding something under that smile.

With a soft sigh Shisui squeezed my hand again. He was taking it all in by looking down at the floor. Finally looking up, he gave a me a serious gaze.

"I'm so sorry Sakura-chan. That must have been so hard to cope with. How long has it been since you've woken up?"

"...Uhm...I think eight days so far. Its going pretty nice though." I finished with a smile and he let go of my hand.

"Well I am so sorry...You don't have to say anymore if your uncomfortable with talking about it." I nodded and took a bite of my still warm dumplings and he took another bite of his dango. I really didn't want to talk about it anymore. Now I wanted to know what he meant by old friend. That's been bothering me the whole time we've been talking and eating. Who was I an old friend too?

"Shisui?"

"Yes Sakura-chan?" He put his treat down and looked at me with a big smile.

"Can I ask you about-"

"Shisui!"

I was interrupted by a shout from the entrance of the café. We both turned around and my eyes widened with shock as he started walking towards us with a vexed expression. He stopped when he was right in front of our table.

"Hello little cousin. Shouldn't you still be in school?"

"Yes but I left early."

"Don't tell me you ditched...'Cause if you did I will have to tell your mother." Shisui smirked and picked up his dango. He glanced at me and looked back up at Itachi.

The younger Uchiha clearly glared at Shisui. He ignored him and glanced at me with a stotic expression still adorning his face. Did he actually ditch school? And how did he find us?

"Sakura." He said randomly.

"Lets go home now." I raised an eyebrow at him in question. He returned a perplexed gaze to me.

"Im still having a meal with Shisui. You can join us if you want though." I said with a small smile. He sighed vaguely and looked over at his older cousin, and so did I. Shisui held a amiable grin while he crossed his arms.

"Yes Itachi. Why don't you join us?" He sounded a bit sarcastic as he spoke. A chuckle escaped him when Itachi glared down at him with a deadly stare. Suddenly Shisui raised his hand and asked for a waitress. Of course Kaui came over with a grin. She stood next to Itachi and stared at him for moment. Something in my chest burned when I saw the look she gave him. I couldn't explain the feeling I felt...Could it have been...No.

"Yes sir?" Kaui said with a incresing grin. Shisui looked at me with a small smirk and I giggled slightly. Itachi caught that and stared at both of us in confusion.

"Can we have two to-go boxes please." She nodded and with a shrill 'Yes', Kaui ran off and returned quickly with two cardboard boxes. The boxes were white with a tiny pink ribbon on the front. It was adorable! I'd have to come here more often now.

"Thank you Kaui-san." Shisui said as he gave her two dollars. She blushed and ran off into the kitchen all while gripping onto the two bills in her hand. The three of us watched her and when she disappeared, we all returned to our original positions of looking at up at Itachi and him glaring down at Shisui.

"So anyways Itachi. Why are you here? I never thought you were the type to skip school. That was always Sasuke's job..." Itachi glowered once more and sighed in turned to me with a now softened gaze, completely ignoring the snickering man next to him.

"As I was saying...Sakura let's go home now." I looked over at Shisui with an apologetic frown. I was just leaving him alone now.

"Aaa, It's okay Sakura-chan. I'm gonna come over tonight anyways! I'll be seeing you." Me and him both got up from our seats and I stood next to Itachi. Shisui walked over and, surprising me, gave me a gentle hug. His lowered his lips to my ear and whispered something. I blushed at his close proximity and he kept his hug on while saying-

"Be careful around Itachi. You guys are gonna be alone at your house and he always gets what he wants."

"W-What?"

He let me go and patted my shoulder gently before grinning big at me.

"I'll see you tonight Sakura...Dont forget what I said."

"What'd you say-"

"See you little cousin." Shisui said as he started walking to the entrance. I vaguely heard Itachi mutter a 'bye'. As soon as Shisui left the building, Itachi turned to me with a smile. He has weird mood swings or something...

"Shall we get going now?" He asked as he picked up the white box on the table. Almost forgot about it. I nodded and we both left the café to our home.

* * *

"So you're positive he didn't do anything?"

"Yes Itachi. Shisui only talked to me."

Itachi and I were walking towards the entrance of our home. He wouldn't stop asking me if Shisui did anything out of the ordinary. He just wouldn't take my word that he did nothing but talk and kid around.

We walked in and were greeted by dead silence. It was just us in the house. I bent down and took my shoes off before walking any further. I also sat down my bag next to them. Itachi did the same and after that we both walked into the kitchen without exchanging words.

He put the white box full of anko dumplings into the fridge and I watched him. I had nothing better to do anyways. I was just waiting to see what he was gonna do himself. Closing the fridge, Itachi turned to me and smiled softly.

"So...You're sure-"

"Itachi."

"...Sorry." He muttered and started walking towards the...garden? Yes the garden. I followed him of course.

Arubtly the Uchiha stopped and turned around with a smirk on his face, to which I returned with a perplexed glance. He fully turned his body around to face me while he kept that smirk on. That smirk was his signature thing in my opinion. He does it all the time when I ever see him. Sometimes it gets on my nerves...

"Why are you following me?"

Oh. He noticed.

I blushed slightly and lowered my head a bit. Looking up slightly I spoke.

"No. I just don't have anything to do and I thought maybe you can help me with that."

"You're still following me though. You know you could just ask..." I knitted my eyebrows together and pushed him aside gently. I walked past him into the garden. Suddenly all the memories of what happened that one day flashed across my mind. Itachi's odd questions and...our kiss.

I blushed a deep red and tried to keep my cool. I sat down on the edge of the floor and looked out at the garden. I vaguely heard a small laugh behind me and footsteps shifting towards me. Itachi sat down next to me but kept a distance between us at the same time. He leaned against the wall opening and looked out towards the garden. It was just like that one time...

I felt myself glance at him occasionally. I couldn't help it! The way the light spilled onto him made his face stand out more than usual. His inky-hair was turning into a light gray and his eyes sparkled slightly from the sun rays. The way his lips were slightly parted made me want to...kiss him.

I inwardly gasped. What?! I couldn't be like this! I can't fall for...Itachi. He was supposed to be like my older brother now and my feelings were changing that, plus the kiss he brought upon us ruined that whole relationship I hoped for. I didn't realize I was staring at him until he turned to me with a smirk and raised brow in question.

"May I help you?"

I immediately shook my head, silently saying 'no'. The way he talked made me lose my breath for a moment and I felt the blush appear on my face slightly. Averting my stare back to the garden quickly, I watched the pond glisten with the light spilling on it. Soon enough I got lost in my own world, thinking about every single thing that has happened since my father's attempt to kill me. Why the Uchihas adopted me, How of all of this even happened, What Shisui meant by 'old friend' and practically everything and everybody. There was so many questions that were unanswered.

Now I was curious to know why Itachi kissed me. That was the first thing on my list and maybe now that could be the first answered. The one who kissed me was sitting right next to me. Now was the right time to start answering all questions.

"Itachi? Can I ask you something?

"Hn." I took that as a yes and continued.

"...W-Why'd you..um...kiss me that one time?"

It was silent for a moment as I waited for him to answer. I realized I haven't even glanced at him, just kept staring into the pond below me. I ripped my stare away and looked at Itachi will my now full attention. To my surprise, he was staring at me with his stotic expression. Oh no...My breath was getting hitched into my throat and I was losing the ability to breathe. I gulped to try and rid of the lump in my throat.

Itachi was just staring at me. That made myself feel uncomfortable under such a deep stare. I wriggled in my spot and kept looking down at my lap just to try and distract myself from him and his obsidian eyes. Finally I felt the courage to look him straight in the eye and repeat my question since he hasn't answered yet.

"Why did you kiss me?" I said a little softly. I felt my throat tightening once again. Itachi finally moved and moved his hand towards me but stopped in the middle of our gap on the floor. Laying his palm on the floor, he looked me straight in the eye once again with that deep gaze.

"Ita-"

"I kissed you because It felt like the right time."

"The right time?" What did he mean by that? How was that even the right time? He just kissed me out of the blue!

Itachi smirked slightly and turned back to the garden. He was just making me feel like a stupefied fool right now. He sounded so casually and he turned away like it was simple I-need-help-in-math question. I stared at him with wide-eyes for a long moment. He really does know how to confuse people; especially me.

I knew that wasn't why and I would keep asking until he finally tells me.

"...Will you actually tell me?"

"I actually did just tell you."

Now he was just being frustrating. I crossed my arms and glared at him. I felt like a little girl but I didn't know any other way to show my frustration. Turning towards me, Itachi smirked and shifted towards. I felt my mad expression turn into a surprised, wide-eyed one. He was scooting towards me just like the first time. It was as if the first time he kissed me was replaying today.

My arms returned to their original spot and I watched as Itachi scooted towards me smoothly. The blush on my cheeks haven't left but they just grew to my ears now. I had to keep talking or something could happen.

"...How was the right time? I wasn't prepared."

"Well I was."

He stopped when our legs were now touching. His hand caught my cheek and he cupped it gently. Our eyes met immediately and just like earlier, I lost the ability to breathe and blink. We stared at each other for what seemed to be hours but it was actually only measly seconds. The thumping in my chest was intense and it felt as if my chest was gonna burst with all the pressure adding up. The hand on my cheek was caressing my face gently and he stopped the comforting movements by leaning into my face. I leaned forward as his head lowered to meet mine. It seemed like the perfect moment.

Quietly Itachi whispered, his hot breath fanning my already burning face.

"...It's the right time now."

...

...

_"Be careful around Itachi...He always gets what he wants.."_

I stopped right when his lip brushed against the bottom of my jaw. Shisui's word rang through my head, like it was a warning. My hand made it to Itachi's shoulder and I pushed gently while speaking.

"...Itachi we shouldn't-"

I was cut off when he forcefully pressed his lips against mine. My eyes immediately opened wide in shock. I thought when I'd push him away he would back down like that last time. But the opposite occurred instead. The warmth radiating off his lips made my head whirl into a mushy mess. I felt like I couldn't think of anything but the fact that Itachi was kissing me. The hand that I rested on his on his shoulder fell to the floor with a small thud.

Finally, I gave in to the his kiss and accepted it. I felt my blush growing harder than usual though, but I didn't mind this time.

I felt Itachi's hands slowly makes it way up to my hair and on the way he caressed my ear. The lingering palm made its way to back of my head and he pushed me forward towards him, adding more pressure onto me. Tilting his head to the right slightly, he bit onto my bottom lip gently. I wasn't sure if that meant anything so I pushed back to tell him we should stop now, but I couldn't since his head was still nested into my hair and pushing me forward. I tried opening my mouth to say something, but my eyes snapped wide open instead. Something warm and wet slithered into my mouth. I assumed it was tounge. My blush grew hotter and bigger when I felt his tounge gently smooth my own out. A soft moan escape my open lips into his own as both my hands reached his back.

Suddenly Itachi pushed me towards him harder and his tounge ravished my mouth gently but the gentle pace soon turned into a forceful pace. This made my hands dig into his back by clawing him harshly. I felt bad that I must've been causing him pain, but I heard him sigh into my mouth when I did so. It was a satisfied sigh.

The hand that wasn't gripping onto my hair made its way up to my cheek and cupped it like earlier. My mind was so dizzy that I couldn't comprehend what was going on. First off I was just asking him why he kissed me and now he was kissing me!

The hand on my cheek made its way down to my chin and with his index and thumb, he held it gently. Finally, the hand on my head loosened and went down to waist slowly. Itachi finally exited my mouth and backed up slightly, just so that there was the tiniest gap between us. My drunken eyes cracked open and I looked into his own, which were dark and clouded in something I could not name.

I looked down to see a string of saliva connecting our mouths. Immediately, my blush grew to all around my face and me feel completely warm from up to my neck. A smirk was slowly appearing on his face as he noticed my flustered expression.

"...So was that better?...Or do you prefer we keep trying?"

I opened my mouth to answer but all that came out was a loud gasp. Itachi took the liberty of kissing my cheek softly. Slowly he went down. Peppering my jaw and chin gentle kisses. He was also purring quietly and heatedly at the same time. The hot air omitting from him brushed down to my neck on the way. When he met the side of my jaw he paused and I felt him smirk into my warm skin.

"...Answer me Sakura."

"...I-I...It was...nice."

"Do you wish to continue?" I was about to say no. This can't go on any further or from now on. We had to stop before something could happen. My mouth part to answer but Itachi vaguely chuckled into cheek.

"Whats the point of asking? You don't really have a choice anyways." He said almost darkly and swiftly his lips made it onto neck. A squeaky gasp escaped my mouth when he hit the column of my throat.

"N-No...Itachi we should stop...Now."

He replied by kissing under my ear in a feather-light touch, which made me gasp once again. The hands on his back gripped tightly onto his shirt and I felt his sigh this time.

How did this even happen? It was just a small and soft kiss at first but now...Now it turned heated and I can't even explain the feeling that is coursing throughout my body, A feeling making my skin erupt with goosebumps and chills.

"Ita-Itachi...Stop."

To my surprise he actually stopped and gave my neck a final kiss before moving his head up to face my own. His eyes held an apologetic glint as he smiled softly at me. Both of his hands made it to both sides of my waist as he pulled me towards him swiftly. Itachi rested his forehead against mine.

"...I'm sorry."

My eyes widened a fraction when he said that but I was happy he did. He pulled me forward until I was crushed against his chest. Being on my knees was making me a little taller than him since we were both sitting, so I had to bow my head down to meet his.

The warmth on my neck was gone and I felt the cold breeze hit, omitting in a slight shiver. I hated to say this but...I want him to continue what he didn't finish.

I had the urge to have him ravishing my neck and mouth again. I just wanted him.

But at the same time I questioned myself on why I wanted this. Never before in my life have I wanted to feel like that.

But now I do.

My hands left his back and nested into his inky hair. He looked up to me with a perplexed stare. Staring back down at him, I smiled and lowered my lips to his own. Greedily, I pressed harshly against his mouth and I gripped onto his hair like it was my only lifeline to reality. I smiled into his lips when he pushed forward to meet mine. Now it was back to a tender kiss. If now only it can return to what he-

"...Sakura-chan, Itachi-chan! Shisui-kun told me that you were both home and I wonder why-"

She stopped the sentence when she walked into the garden. I heard a faint gasp but it was covered when I felt cold surround me. I was still in Itachi's grip though and his arms wrapped around my stomach tightly, making me practically attached to him. And now I was completely soaked and cold.

What just happened? Did Mikoto see us?

I didn't know what to think but Mikoto's faint shout made me open my eyes. My drunken eyes looked around to see that I was on top of Itachi, surround by water. Did we just fall into the pond?!

I looked down at Itachi for an answer, but he was already looking up at me with a finger to his mouth. Silently telling me to keep quiet. I faintly heard him whisper something.

"Play along."

"What-?"

"Augh Sakura! Couldn't you just stay still?"

Itachi said loudly and we both turned up to see Mikoto looking down at us with a scared-to-death expression on her pale face. Her two hands were cupping her face as she stared wide-eyed down at us. She looked completely frazzled and as if we fell off the earth instead of into a small pond.

"Sakura-chan, Itachi-chan! What in the world happened!?"

"E-Ehm...Well I-"

"Sakura was sitting on the edge of the floor and would not stop wriggling around. I told her to stop but she just kept refusing too. Soon enough she lost her balance and fell off. I tried grabbing for her, but in the end I fell off with her. She is a stubborn one indeed."

I looked down at Itachi with a mixture of anger and shock. He was a great actor! And how'd he think of all that so quickly?! Mikoto sighed loudly and looked back down at us with a now calmer expression.

"...Oh you scared me half to death. Okay you two, get out of that pond and take a shower! You must be freezing." With that Mikoto turned around and yelled behind her shoulder-

"I'll get some towels, stay in there for a sec!"

Itachi and I waited till her footsteps faded away into silence. When we didn't hear her in anymore Itachi chuckle vaguely below me. I looked down with a perplexed gaze and saw him looking up at me with a grin.

"Well that wasn't one of my greater plans."

I smirked at him and nodded.

"You didn't have to push us into a pond to stop her from seeing that. You could've pushed me away and scooted back. You could've...You could have done anything else besides that!"

Itachi smirked and sighed.

"Oh well..."

I looked down at him with a soft smile and soon thought of what had happened earlier. What was gonna happen now? I bent forward and pecked him softly on the lips. Itachi looked up with a confused gaze.

"What was that for?"

"...I dunno..." I sat back up and blushed. Looking back down with a serious gaze, I continued-

"What does this make us now?"

* * *

**Gardens.**

**Gardens are where the magic happens.**

**But anyways that was their first intense scene together!**

***Celebration music plays***

**Okay so here's some notes if you're confused-**

**1. Shisui's appearance will explained in the next chapter! Aaahh Shisui!**

**2. Itachi did ditch school and Mikoto was told by Shisui that he took them both off early. Her sentence finished was "I wonder why he didn't take Sasuke off too" If you're wondering ;)**

**3. Sakura didn't back down from Itachi 'loviness' because she's 16. Her hormones sat in and she didn't have them when they were 12 and now that she does...she wanted to do that. (I hope that makes sense)**

**Well that was my longest chapter of the story and this is my favorite chapter so far too. ;D**

**I'll fix the mistakes as soon as I can...I apologize if you spot some :( ( I dont have the time right now *sigh*)**

***Hope you liked it!**

**Reviews make me cry of happiness and they are greatly appreciated! :)))**


End file.
